


Selenophilia

by Erap0823



Category: Monsta X (Band), 방탄소년단 | Bangtan Boys | BTS
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Multi, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-05
Updated: 2019-02-05
Packaged: 2019-10-22 22:44:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 18
Words: 27,460
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17671523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erap0823/pseuds/Erap0823
Summary: selenophile nounse·le·no·phile | \ sə̇ˈlēnəˌfīl\plural -sDefinition of selenophile: a plant that when growing in a seleniferous soil tends to take up selenium in quantities greater than can be explained on a basis of chance.🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻Well I'm back with the sequel of "Tell me who you loyal to." And I'm excited.Hope you all are.Buckle the hell up though.Bumpy ride.Anyways, see you all soon.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, thank you for reading my Namjoon of BTS ff. This is the sequel to Tell me who you loyal to. I hope you enjoy.

Today was the funeral of my wife..I still can't believe she's gone, how am I supposed to raise our son without her? How am I supposed to cope with her being gone? Where do I even begin? The service and repast go by quickly. I just wanted to get home with my new born and cuddle with him. 

-flash back-

"Shit! She's losing too much blood! Doctor what do with do?" The midwife yells. The doctor tries everything he can with the limited equipment he has. He instructs the midwife to perform CPR as he run and IV into her. He tried everything he could to stop the bleeding but he couldn't. Yoongi, Hoseok, and Jin keeps Namjoon away from it all while he's with his new born son in his and Luna's master bedroom. 

The twins Taehyung and Jeongguk are watching the whole thing go down with sad eyes. Jimin and Solar were assisting with all they could until the doctor called the time of death. January 9th 2019 time 7:29 pm. That was when Namjoon's world ended and began again. 

-end of flash back-

Every day at 7:29pm he would give thanks to the gods and he created an alter just for Luna with all her favorite comfort foods. He got a schedule down packed with being a full time father and a full time mafia king. On important days he would take Han-Suk over to Yoongi's home to be with Jimin or to Hoseok's home to be with Solar, but majority of the time Luna's mother had the infant. She needed the comfort as well. 

He finally made it home with his son so he could relax. He went upstairs to their shared room together now and laid his child on the bed. He went into the bathroom and ran a bath for him and his boy. Before he went back into the room he heard talking...a woman's voice. He didn't hear everything but all he could make out was. "See you soon." He bursts into the room and no one is there except Han-Suk. 

Namjoon searches the room and house thoroughly before running back up stairs and picking his child up. He undressed himself then his son then enters the bath. He groans as the water touches his aching body, the warm substances was needed for his bones. His twin slept peacefully on his chest as he splashed a little water on the infants bum and back.

"Mm you still have that new baby smell." He says while smiling to himself. The baby's eyes flutter but doesn't open and he smiles while sleeping. Showing his gummy smile with deep dimples that are to die for. Namjoon kisses his son's forehead and lay back and enjoy the bath for another 15 mins.

He gets out the tub and dry off. Han-Suk is awake now frowning as his father oils his little body down with coconut oil. "Don't look at me like that, you look just like your mommy making that face." He chuckled and Sukie smiles at his father. Once he infant is dressed Namjoon oils up and out his pajamas on. He and the baby went down the stairs to make formula for Han-Suks dinner. 

"Mm I think I got it perfect now Hanie..let daddy know what you think yeah?" He says to the lad. The baby began to suck the milk down not taking any breathes for at least 10 seconds at a time. He coos and make little noises while sucking the bottle down. "Oh you eat so well Han-Sukie look at my boy go." Namjoon praises his offspring.

Once he's done feeding he lays him on his chest and taps his back a few times before the child burps loudly. Namjoon smiles at the sound. He keeps the child on his chest and lay back staring at the ceiling which has huge window in it. The moon beams right down to his face. "Hi bunny...we meet again. Today was the day of your service and honestly, I honestly didn't think I would make it through. I'm so sad now bunny. What do I do? How do I move on? I don't want to move on. I just want you here with me and our son. Am I so selfish for wanting you here for me more though?"

After that Namjoon drifts off into a well needed slumbers. His son lay on his chest and that comforts him even more. All of his worries starts to fade as soon as he officially asleep. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Hi!

I'm back with book two of Tell me who you loyal to and I hope you all enjoy it as much as I did writing it. 

 

SHORT CHAP I KNOW!!! But the build up with be so great.


	2. Chapter 2

Day 3

Two days since burying my wife. Ugh this shit is hurting me more and more. Han-Suk has been with his grandmother since last night for me to get some rest. That's what she says. I guess I do need to sleep. I've only gotten one hour of sleep in the last 9 days. 

I walk through our house. Looking at everything, leaving it exactly how she left it. Her tooth brush is still there. Her favorite oils and soaps go untouched, her clothes are still hung up in the closet and folded in the dresser. Her last pair of underwear she wore are still on the bathroom floor by the clothes basket along with a few bras. "Mmmm it still smell like her in here. Fuck bunny." I groan while taking in the scent of her.

Leaving out of the bathroom I go down the hall to her vanity room/walk in closet. Bunny just had to have it, and I gave her whatever it is that she wanted. My spoiled bunny. "Mmm I miss bending you over right here...hehe...on this very ottoman." I reminisced my cock hardened at the thought. Sighing I shake off the stiffy and continue to walk through the home. I walk down the stairway and I hear my pin code being punched in. I stop and wait to see who it is. "Ahh shibal! It's cold as fuck out!" I heard Seokjin say.

"Fuck Namjoon didn't even shovel his snow!" He continues to complain. "Give him a break Jin for fuck sakes. He just lost his wife." I heard his fiancée Shownu say. "Yeah give me a fucking break. If the snow on my property bothers you so much just lie down and let me use your mouth as a shovel since you love having white shit in it!" I shout.

"Gladly, but I'm already stuffed and full of white stuff." He says patting his belly. I roll my eyes and walk past him. "What's up Shownu?" I speak to the older male. He nods a hello and follows me into the kitchen. "Have you even been eating Namjoon?" Jin asks still nagging me. "Mm I had toast this morning and a glass of scotch." He looks at me with wide eyes. "You are out of your damn mind. Aigoo!! I see I have to do EVERYTHING still." 

"Mmmm you don't have to do anything you just choose to." I say under my breathe. Jin goes through all my pots and pan and I don't mind because I know he will be the only person that handles them with care, just like Luna did. "How about you boys go watch the game. I'll cook dinner. Also call every one else over too! It's been a while since we've all came together on happy terms." I roll my eyes.

"Yes mom." I say and I texted everyone in a group chat. 

 

 

I deeply sigh putting my phone away. My stomach roars. "I guess you do need to eat huh?" Shownu says while still looking at the television. I hit his arm before getting up. "Shut up." I walk off to go lie in my bed. It's now morning time so there's no moon right now. I grab Luna's pillow with her shirt on it. I engulf the scent and tears run down my face. I didn't realize I fell asleep until I feel someone running their fingers in my hair. "Mmm my sweet husband. You need to eat more and rest more." I hear the voice of an angel. The voice soothes me. I moan and groan until I hear another voice. "YAH! Namjoon! The food is almost ready get yourself together, you have guests." That annoying ass voice was Jin's. 

"Ughhhh fuck!" I crawl out of the bed and into the bathroom. I wash my face and brush my teeth again and fix my hair up a bit. I check myself out to make sure I'm presentable. I stomp down the stares and head into the living room since that's where all the noise was. Soon as I step foot inside pairs of octopus arms surround me. "How are you brother?" "How are you feeling?" "Did you sleep well?" They all hugged and hammer me with questions.

"Mm I'm well guys...seriously. I'll get even better with time. I promise." They all nod their heads I feel something soft wrap around my body. Jimin's tail. "Hyung come cuddle with me?" He asks and I look at Yoongi for permission. He blinks and nods once but slowly. I sit on the couch and the cat snuggles closely to me purring and I lay my head back closing my eyes. "Alright boys let's eat." Jin calls and the warmth from the others body is no more.

Everyone make it to the dining hall where Jin's masterpieces sit. 

 

We all sit down as Jin and Yoongi starts cutting and BBQ the steaks and pork. I'll admit I'm hungry just some smelling the side dishes. I miss being around my bros. My family. All I needed was my wife and kid. It would be perfect. Speaking of my son his grandmother calls and says she needs to drop him off early. Which I'm fine with. I honestly prefer it.

40 minutes later the door bell rings and I excuse myself to answer it. I open the door. "Anita you're right one time." I say "I know I'm sorry I had to handle something before being Hanie. I'll be back later to get him." She starts to say. "No need I'll keep him, if I need you I'll call to see if you're available okay? Thank you Anita." I say kissing her cheeks goodbye closing the door.

"Look who's here!" I call out. "HAN-SUKIE!!!" They all scream and I sit his car seat down and take him out of it. He was still asleep and in the mood. Judging by the look on his frowned tanned face. His mood scream "leave me alone, I'm tired." "He's still sleeping guys quiet." I heard Jimin say. "May I?" He asks and I hand him my son with no problem. He holds the small baby on his plumped belly smiling as he eats his food still. "Eat Namjoon, Jimin grabbed him so you can eat in peace." Yoongi said. I nod and dig in.

The day was going by beautifully. I needed this.


	3. Chapter 3

"MmmmFuck, Fuck Fuck Fuck!" I moan out into my wife neck. she feels so good around my thick cock. "ooh fuck Namjoon! I'm gonna WAAAHHHHHH!" I look at Luna confused. "Huh? Baby  you ok?" I ask and she looks at me before answering, but her answer wasn't words. She's crying like an infant. "WAAAHHHHHNNN."  I am snapped out of my dream world to my son laying in his crib screaming at the top of his lungs. 

I look down and my dick is so fucking hard it makes no sense.  I get up to see what was wrong. He was wet and hungry. I change my sons diaper and go fix him a bottle while he was still in the crib with his pacifier in his mouth. I come back upstairs just in time, he was trying to cry again.

 

"HanSuk-ah... Be a good boy for daddy okay? I got your milk right here okay buppy? I lift him up into my arms kissing his forehead then feeding him his milk. After he finished the bottle he drifted right off to sleep like no problem. I'm the only one that had a problem though. My dick was still hard...I gotta fix this soon. Like now. 

I go into the bathroom and for the first time I grab a jar of the coconut oil Luna made from scratch. I feel like it'll help me cum this time. Since she left me I haven't been able to get hard or cum. I've been strictly business casual nothing more or less. I haven't beat my dick in YEARS...I believe since high school.  Sitting on the soft love seat in our bathroom, I pull my cock out my pajama pants.

 

I drip some oil on my hand and my penis trying to mimic the way she used to do it. I grab my shaft and slowly run it up and down throwing my head back. "mmmfuck just like that." I say to myself trying to relive this moment as if it was her hands wrapped around my phallus. I moan non stop and loudly. "Ahh fuck Luna! ooh you feel so good on my cock baby." I lose myself in this battle of sanity. I'm literally gone.

 

 My body tingles more than it ever would have just from stroking my cock.  I buck my hips trying to get the full effect of the masturbation. "mm just like that baby fuck!" As I slur out moans and spells I feel another pair of hands on me, stroking my cock at a deadly speed.

 

A moaning mess wasn't enough to describe me right now. I'm insanely horny. I stroke my tip about to get ready and cum. I grip harder and so does the other pair of hands. "I did this to you... so I'm going to take care of it. Cum for me daddy." The voice whispers into my ear. That sends me off. I came so fucking hard my nose started to bleed from the excitement. My eyes shoot open and I can barely see, my vision is too blurry.

 

 I see a figure but I notice its disappearing as I try to clear my eyesight. "Who's there?" I ask but by the time my vision is clear the figure is gone like it was never there. I look down and my hands, thighs, and feet, also the floor is covered in my semen. The mess was over barring. Normally Luna was here to clean it up but it's my job now.

 

 

Once I'm done with all of the cleaning I go back to my room and lie down in the bed. It is still dark out so the moon is bright. "Mmm I wonder how the moon looks wherever you are right now. Does it look as beautiful or even more because you're so close to it? Hmm." I say to myself wishing I was talking to my wife. It's just odd sharing this bed without her. Fuck I hate it.

 

 

🌻  🌻 🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 🌻🌻 

 

"Mommy when do you think It's safe to make another appearance? It's already been two or more weeks that I've been "dead" don't you think this is enough? I don't want Namjoon to find some else." I say as I lay on Blaze's lap as she caresses my hair. Yeah didn't die. My death had to be faked because SMTOWN dynasty was threatening to kidnap me and my child if he couldn't get to Namjoon first for killing EXO back then. 

 

I gathered that news and had to think faster than rational. I didn't have time to tell Namjoon since the birth of our son was happening so soon. I found out about the kidnap murder scheme the night before. "Give it one more day Bubby, one more day. I just want to make sure it is safe for you to be around him like that again." She says to me and I can't do shit but agree. At least I get to see my son out of all of this. She gets to keep him for weeks at a time while Namjoon works, that's the beauty out of all of this. Han-Suk knows his mommy.

 

"He's not doing well, the last time I seen him he was staring at the moon through his office window talking to it. I think he associates it with you. More than likely he does since your name is Luna." Blaze tells me and that makes me smile. I love that man so fucking much it makes no sense. I NEED to see him, I NEED, to taste him. The last few nights have been cutting ugh fucking close. I almost got caught once I can't let that happen again.

 

 Thank you for giving me updates on him...he isn't seeing anyone is he?" I ask and she nods her head no. "He tried tender but chicken out. he said he can't cum if it's not  yours but i've also been scaring those girls off with threats or even getting physical." she says and I look at her. "Whattt??? they were pushing up on my brother in-law...they got us fucked up hehe." she giggles and I laugh right along with her because that is true, they had me fucked up. especially Namjoon. I will be seeing you soon my King....Real soon.


	4. Chapter 4

Han-Suk was growing so fast to be almost a month old. He still mainly slept but sometimes he would keep his eyes opened and give me conversation via eyes and grunts. We kiss and cuddle together and I love every bit of it. He's so cute, my wittle baby. He goes to sleep and I lay him in his crib. Roaming through the house, debating on what I was going to eat. 

"Fuck...so much shit in here to cook, and I can't cook." I say before getting out my phone and dialing Jin. "Hey you busy?" I ask before he says hello. "Mm well I just got finished with my fiancé. What do you want joon?" I pause. "I'm hungry I have fridge full of food. I was wondering if we could cook it and turn it into leftovers. Well basically teach me how to cook." I request and he pauses. "We will be over soon." He hangs up. I get the ingredients out and set them all out. 

The wait for Jin and Shownu is making me impatient. 30 minutes later my keypad is being punched and I see Jin and shownu walk in with..."Luna?!" My mouth drops open and freeze unable to move. "Hi Joonie.." She says Jin looks at me with a irritated look. "Luna here was running to your door...I thought she was trying to break-in...fucking explain to him what you explained to me." Jin says and my face grows confused. "I buried you...I saw your body lifeless. You were cold Luna....what is this?!" I yell

She walks closer to me and I back away. "I'm fucking dreaming...yeah I'm dreaming. Just like all those other times when I thought I heard you and saw you in here. It's a dream.! Seokjin TELL ME ITS A DREAM!" I scream and I guess Han-suk heard me, he instantly starts to cry. Snapping out of my thoughts I run pass the woman...my woman and go straight to my son. 

Finally getting him dry and calm he stops crying but won't go back to sleep. He stares at me in my arms and I began to cry. "This isn't real...Luna's dead..she's dead." I cry. "I'm here Namjoon. Please let me explain." She says while entering our once shared bedroom. I look at her with pools of tears falling from my eyes, she began to cry as well. I gently lay Sukie down on the bed and I run to her. 

Engulfing her into my embrace. Rubbing and squeezing her. I pull back to look in her eyes. "Bunny is it really you? Are you really here with me?" I asked and she nods. "Yes daddy." Her voice...her sweet and honey like voice. God it rings into my ears savoring the vibrations of it. "Don't ever do that again. I can't imagine losing you." I say. "Sit Namjoon let me explain."

We head to the bed and she sits next to Sukie picking him up and he instantly smiles. I watch them two and I raise an eye brow. Then it clicked. "You've been at your mothers house haven't you...that's why he's so bubbly and calm with you." I deadpanned and she looks at me with worried eyes. "Start talking bunny...now." I growl.

"Lee Soo Man." Soon as she said the name my heart went into my stomach. My skin began to burn and itch. "He threatened to kidnap me and the baby, and he knew you would come to save us so he planned to kill you. Right now he thinks the baby and I are dead. I know you've heard that rumor." She says and I nod. I have heard that rumors were being created but I didn't feed into them. 

"My mother told me this the day before I gave birth to him, I didn't have tome to process shit to tell you anything, mother already had a plan. The doctor that was there was my mothers new boyfriend so he was able to give me something to slow my heart beat, so that Solar and Chimmy could sense my heartbeat. I wanted to come to you right away but I had to be quiet. I'm so fucking sorry baby." She says while crying. 

I don't say anything I just grab her into my arms and hug her slightly, Hanie was still in her arms. I pull back and kiss her lips. "You aren't leaving me anymore...you must stay here." I tell her and she shakes her head no. "I can't, not yet okay? Not until things are handled with SM...I can't risk you." I look at her with wide eyes. "Luna I can't risk you!! I can't eat or sleep with out you baby. Don't you understand that I can't function without you being here?!" I raise my voice which cause Han-Suk to jump. 

I calm down quickly not wanting to alarm my child any further. "Joonie it's for the best. We have to follow the plan. I need us to live comfortably." She says and I just stare at her. She stares back. "I think it's a good idea." Jin says standing in the doorway with his fiancé. I forgot about him. "How is this a good idea Hyung?" I asked on edge. "Think about it, we can gather all the intel we need and strike against them before they get us. Just play stupid while Luna's people gather info." 

He says but something catches my eyes. "Luna's people" we are her people. "Luna's people are Bangtan...or have you two forgotten?" I ask dryly. Jin sighs and walk to me. "Joon think about this...we're technically ahead of them. They don't even know Luna's alive..but we do..we can attack them head on because we know their next moves. Let's get these mothafuckers Joon-Ah....together. We have enough Shit to blow they're asses away."

Fuck it makes sense..."Okay." I whisper.  "Let's do this. But if you are in danger at any point any time you call me okay?" I look at her and she nods. "I promise." I stare at her and grab Hanie handing him to shownu. "Can you guys take him for the night? I need my wife." I ask and Jin smiles. "What kind of uncle would I be if I didn't let my brother fuck his beautiful wife in peace." He smirks and Shownu snorts a laugh. Luna stare at me with lust. I feel my cock harden as I scan her body.  

"Fuckk...uhh do you have enough things at your house for him? Do you need more?" I ask while grabbing my throbbing cock. "Don't worry we got this." Jin says while leaving the room and house. "Strip...now bunny." I tell her and she obliged fast. "Knees now." I croak. She does as I say. "Suck me like you miss me baby." She moans to that command. "As you wish my King."

 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻


	5. Chapter 5

"As you wish my king."

Luna slurps me into her mouth. The sound was crazy! She's never sucked me like this before. The sound of her mouth mixed with the saliva was loud, it sounded like someone was eating popsicle mixed with eating a juicy piece of fruit. I lose my balance, stumbling to the end table next to the bed practically knocking it over along with the lamp. "Fuckkkkk ahh fuck!" I scream out trying to stand on my toes and feet. 

"Mm fuck I miss the taste of your sweet dick daddy." She says and that drives me up the wall. "Fuck bunny, let me get to the bed." I say trying to move but she doesn't let take me out her mouth. She sucks harder and my toes curl up. "Mmm mmm yes baby." I moan sounding like an amateur. 

She takes me out her mouth and I look down with pitiful eyes which soon turns into pure lust. "Sit on my face bunny." I demand and she hops on my face and I grab her fat ass and squeeze it. I tongue kiss her punani and she slow wines her pussy on my tongue. My full lips Slurp and kiss them I stick two fingers inside and her cunt squeezed them tightly.

"Fuck daddy your mouth and fingers feel incredible!" She screams out and I hum in response. I take her out my mouth. "Ride me bunny...now." My dick was throbbing and thirsty for her to sit on me. She hops off my face and places her honeypot on my tip and slowly sitting on it. I watch as my cock disappears inside of her throwing my head back when she fully has my phallus inside of her.

We both groan from the fullness of me inside of her juicy fruit. She starts to move once she gets a sturdy position. I grab her ass and make her bounce on me. I buck up my hips and I instantly start to tear up and cry out. "Fuck I missed you baby...promise me you won't leave me Luna. Please baby I need you here always." I beg. "I won't leave Namjoon...I won't leave ahhhhfuckkk! Baby I'm close!" She screams out.

I flip her over so now I'm on top. I slam my dick in and out of her causing her to scratch me up. My dick feel so slippery from the sensation you would think she peed on me. I massage her left tit with my right hand and stick my left thumb into her mouth and she sucks on my finger. My stroke are nice and slow. I body rolls inside and she screams out once more. Cumming finally. I don't stop there though I lift her left leg and bring her toes to my mouth and suck on every last one. 

I suck on her ankles and calves while still thrusting inside of her. "Mmmfuck!" I'm close. I try to savor this moment since I didn't know when I would see her again. I flip her over dick still inside and now she's on her stomach. I watch as her ass cheeks clap while I pound into her. The sight almost made me cry. 

"Fuck baby I'm gonna cum! Ready for baby number two?" I ask and she moans. "Yes daddy, cum inside of me." She lifts up one of her legs so I can fall deeper into her and she cries. "Namjoon-ahhh!" That's all it took. "Fuck Luna!!! SSIBAL!!" I scream and I bust the second fattest nut of my life. My nose didn't bleed this time but it was definitely running. I lean down to kiss her back moving up to her face kissing her cheek softly.

I fall next to her and we stare into each other's eyes. "I love you Luna...so much." She looks at me and smiles. "Namjoon-Ah wake up! WAKE YO ASS UP NAMJOON!!" 

I snap out of my dream and look around to see Seokjin staring at me with an annoyed look. "It was all a dream?" I asked. "What? Namjoon didn't you just call me over so I can teach you how to cook?" He asks and I sit dumbfounded in my bed. "Let's go Namjoon I don't have all night. Oh but before you come down. Fix that." He says pointing to my huge hard on. I'm ass hole naked and not laying under the covers. My dick is leaking pre cum and I lean back and burst into tears.

"It was all a fucking dream?!!"


	6. Chapter 6

My mind has been fucked up every since that fucking dream. I couldn't even focus on Jin teaching me how to cook. Why are my dreams feeling so fucking real? This shit is beyond me. More importantly why can't I let go of the fact that Luna is dead? Also why did I have the dream about the mob boss of SM? Are these signs?

I get my clothes ready to get into the shower, today I was going to feed my suspicions. I'm going to Anita's house....unannounced. I have to see for myself. Once I'm done in the shower I get Han-Suk dressed and into his car seat. We leave the mansion and get into a new truck I bought 4 months ago just for him. 

Speeding over to Anita's home my mind is all over the place. What if she wasn't dead? I know people grieve in different ways but come on now. Within 30 mins I pull up to her house and get out and grabbing Han-Suk. I get to her door and knock on it loudly. It was a minute before someone came to the door. I look down to check my phone and someone opens the door but before I check to see who it was they slam it in my face.

I instantly open it before that had the chance to lock it and I push the door with all my strength, Sukie was still in my hand in his seat. Once the door was open I finally saw blaze hiding behind the door. "What the fuck Blaze? What are you even doing here?" I ask her and she looks at me with a weird look in her eyes. She looks past me almost like she was either trying to throw me off or signal someone to hide.

I look at her like she's crazy. "Spit it out." I growl and she walks past me and I follow her up the stairs. She goes into Luna's old room and sits on her bed. It's quiet...until I hear the shower running. "Who's in the shower?" I ask her and she just stares at me. I put Han-Suk down on the bed and go look to see myself. She didn't even stop me. I open the bathroom door. "Blaze is that you?" I freeze. No. No. This can't be. I buried her. I saw her.... "Blaz-." She began to say as she duck her head out.

"Joonie....." she says looking terrified. I throw the shower door back and slightly tackle her getting my clothes soak and wet. I kiss all on her face and lips crying. She cries too. "Why? What is this? Hmm? Tell me." I say and she continues to cry. "You know already, those dreams weren't fake Namjoon. The story is real." Huh? "But how? Only way you can enter my dreams you need a dreamer and only dreamer I know is Ho-." "Hoseok's son Si-Hyuk. Yes I know." She says as she finishes washing up. "Take you clothes off and get in with me." She commands and I don't hesitate. I hug her back and snuggle into her skin.

"Bunny what the fuck? What are we going to do? I need you with me at all times." I tell her and she sighs. I know but just like dream Jin said it's best that we get all the intel we can. It'll help us." She tell me. She pushes her ass on me a little bit and I can't help but be tempted. "Bunny that's not fair...Blaze is in the room with Sukie." She doesn't stop so I take that as an invite.

I bend her over and slip right into her and we both moan out. "Ssibal!" I curse and she does the same. "F-Finally..fuck finally it's not a d-dream." I stutter while slowly working myself into her. I pick her up with all my strength lifting her off the tub and placing her left leg under my arm fucking her sideways. She screams out and I do too. Fuck I miss this pretty pussy. "Fuck Namjoon, that hurt a little." She moans and I stop. "I'm sorry baby do you want me to stop?" 

I ask hoping that she says no....I don't mean to be so rough but these balls have been blue for too long. "No baby just slow down." She says and slow my pace down. I groan and moan, my heart is racing at the touch of her soft skin. She feels so tender in my hands. "Joonie I'm close!" She gasps out. I can't lie I am too. 

"Fuck baby cum for me...I'm here too let's cum together Bunny! Fuck cum on this dick baby!" I scream out and I pound into her harder and faster than before making her cry and moan. I get lost in her sounds that I don't even realize that I've came and I'm still pumping. My dick still solid as can be and I didn't plan on stopping. "Harder joonie!" She screams and I give her all I've got. I fuck her so hard that when I look down she's bleeding a little. She skin tightens around my cock and I love every bit of it.

"Shit this feels like magic I say. "Joon stop! I wanna suck you. I NEED you in my mouth." I abruptly stop and place her feet on the bottom of the tub. She instantly get to her knees and start to suck and swallow me whole. I run my finger through her hair, fuck I miss her beautiful curly hair. She stares me in the eyes and I miss how beautiful her brown eyes are. She sucks on me harder and I began to miss how succulent her mouth can be.

I grab my own hair and start to buck my hips unconsciously gagging her. My knees buckle and I grab hold of the wall trying to keep my balance. Fuck..it's just like my dream. I grab her head and slam into her throat. She tapes my legs and I slow my pace down. "I'm sorry baby I got carried away." I tell her and he wet eyes look at me with lust. 

She massages my balls and squeeze them and I release my cum in her mouth and she swallows every bit. "Fuckkkk, I needed that." I say as I throw my head back. "You're fucking awesome baby." I say standing here up and washing her body off. We shower for 15 more minutes then getting out and drying off. We walk into the room with robes on and blaze is still watching Han-Suk. "Great now that that's over I'm gonna go, this cutie just went back to sleep after all that love making his parents did so be quiet or you're gonna have to deal with the prince." 

She says pointing to Hanie. We both nod and sit on the bed. She bring me some clothes I left over here months ago and I get dressed. "So what's the plan?" I ask her and she turns and stare at me. "We gotta kill them all. Point blank."


	7. Chapter 7

I spent the next two weeks at Anita's house. I couldn't leave knowing that she was alive. I needed to wake up to her and see her every night. I had emergency meetings to attend so I had to leave her and Han-Suk while they were sleeping. I arrived at the club house furious. This shit with SM must be stopped. We gotta chop their heads off NOW. 

I walk inside and overhear a conversation from jimin and Yoongi. "I know a few of the hybrids in SM we don't keep in touch anymore, obviously but I know them very well. You can say we're good friends." He told his mate and I stop. "Can you trust them?" I ask causing Yoongi to look up at me. Jimin turns his head and stare at me. "Mm one of them yes for sure, I can try to get in touch with him. I'll have to call my brother though." I nod and began to walk off. "Do what you can." Was all I said. 

"Namjoon-Ah we got a tip from a source that SJ has all returned and is back doing all of SM's dirty work, along with NCT." Kihyun says while walking with me to my office. "But is NCT on our side still?" I ask and he pauses. "Mm they haven't given me a reason to think otherwise but I will look over for any cracks or loops." He said before walking away from me. I check my new phone I bought yesterday just so Luna and I can talk on new lines.

I text her to see if she and the baby were awake.

Me: Baby? Are you awake yet? Daddy misses you guys already.

 

I put my phone away then proceeded back to doing more research on SJ and seeing what the fuck they're capable of. From what I found they're lady killers, quiet handsome. They can trick any woman out of her panties so I'm sure they can trick a man. The one named Heechul seems to have a weakness for small framed men or model like men. 

He's always at the latest fashion shows or parties. He should be easy to take down, I know the perfect man to execute him. Seokjin. I beep my assistant which is Hyungwon. "Hyungwonie". I sing. "What is it Namjoonie?" He sings back. "Please send Seokjin into my office we have things to discuss." I say and he hums in response. On cue the flawless Seokjin sways up the stairs and into my office, gracefully. "You ranged my lord." He says with a huge smile on his face.

I roll my eyes and jester him to sit and he does. "Okay so I have a mission for you, of course you won't go alone. You can even have your fiancée go with you." I say and he nods. "So what's up?" I sigh and slide him a file on Heechul. His brows furrows. "This fucker?" He says. "You know him?" I ask and he scoffs and look up at me. "We've fucked a few times. He won't leave me alone even till this day. He's been begging to see me again after that last fuck I gave him."

I try not to even visualize that shit. "Ok so look, I need you to take him down. It's gonna get messy, I need you to seduce him then kill him." I say dryly and he stares at me. "Okay, let me just talk to Hyun-woo about this, he should be okay but I have to make sure he doesn't fuck this up for us. We need to kill them motherfuckers. No leaving anyone alive." He says and I fucking agree we gotta chop these motherfuckers up.

"Okay let me know how he feels, we need this to happen ASAP." I say and he nods leaving my office like and angelic assassin. My phone finally chimes.

Wife Bunny: Yes we're awake, Han-Suk has been fussy all morning. I don't know why. Has he ever been like this with you?

Me: No he's always been calm...is he hungry? Try the formula and breast milk.

Wife Bunny: Okay, hows things at the office?

Me: No work talk with us baby...I need you to be my escape.  
I sent the text waiting on her response and she send a photo of her and Hanie, he's crying up a storm. Poor son. 

Me: I'm coming home...now. My poor son misses his daddy. 

Sent. I do a couple more meetings before heading home. When I leave as early as I do Seokjin is in charge, normally it's Yoongi but he's busy going on missions with his hybrid. I hope that we can trust those nct fuckers. I can't take a set back. Not right now or never. "I'll be back later or tomorrow, I don't think Han-Suk is well I gotta make sure he is." I say to Yoongi, Hobi, and the twins. "Report to Jin if you need anything or if emergency call me."

I say and the hum as I walk out the door. As I walk to the car I get this weird eerie feeling. Like I'm being watched. I walk back inside the club house. "Jooheon, Changkyun. Follow me home, I think I'm being watched." They hop to it. "By who?" Yoongi and Hobi hyung say in unisons. I shrug and walk out. The two men follow with loaded machine guns. "Do not lose me, no matter what. I gotta throw them off." I command and they listen.

I hop in my car and pull out and as suspected a unmarked car follows me. Changkyun cuts in front of it and Jooheon gets behind it tightly do it can't escape. As they divert the car I zig zag my way away from them. Eventually they made the car force pull over in a alley and I do the same. It's Siwon. "Well, well looky here ol Rm has grown up." Siwon says and I cringe at his smirk. I hated this mother fucker. It's just something about him. 

"Siwon...what can I do for you?" I ask him ignoring his statement. "Well....why don't you come with me so we can talk? Ehh?" He say. "Don't try anything funny neither, SJ knows I'm here...if I come up missing your sweet sweet mother in law will come up missing." That right there...threats...I hate them....I try to keep calm. I have to remain calm. "How about you come out and say it. What is it Siwon?"  I ask him and we stare at each other for at least 20 seconds. 

"Just stop." He says. "I don't follow Siwon...be specific." He smirks. "You won't win...it's too many of us, you'll never be on top." He says and began to walk off. "We will meet again..alone." He says once more and goes back to his car and speeds off. "Changkyun!" I scream. "I'm on it boss." He hops in his truck and follows Siwon. 

"We gotta end this." Jooheon says. "Yeah, I know right. We gotta kill these mfs fast....starting tonight. I'll call you guys in two hours. Let me go take care of Han-Suk and get them somewhere safe. I'll be back at the club house at 9pm sharp." He nods and we go our separate ways. I make it to the house within 10 minutes. Walking in I still hear Han-Suk screaming.

I run up the stairs and entering the room heading to the bathroom to wash my hands. "Let me see him." I say and take him from Luna. "What is it my boy? Hmm?" I ask and he frowns up at me his eyes go to my hairline instantly before his face turn into a beautiful smile. "Ahh there it is, you missed daddy huh." I say to my twin and he Coo's.

"What the fuck...how did you do that?" My wife asks. "Baby you gotta remember I have him all the time. He knows daddy, and it could be because he's not home. Which reminds me. I need you to pack up some things...we're making moves tonight and I have a feeling that they will try to come and take your mom. We gotta clear everything out of here anything that give it away that you and the baby is alive." I tell her and she nod and spring into action.

"Pack everything that has anything to do with a baby I'll call the twins over to help them break some of this shit down." I say before grabbing my phone and ringing the boys up. They agree instantly and said they'll be here within 5 minutes. "Ok Hanie let's give mommy a break yeah? We gotta do something very important and I need you to be a good boy." I kiss to my sons forehead and he grunts in response. 

I lay him in his crib and help Luna with everything. "We still wanna make it seem like someone lives here but we just gotta take all evidence of everything. So I'm glad she did turn this into a baby room. It'll be empty but it'll just look unused. Almost like she planned for him to be here often." 

The twins arrived and help out with the rest of the things packing them into a van. "Where are we going to go Joonie? We can't go exactly to the other house I'm sure they know about it." She asks and I already settled that. "I put a house under the late YG's name." I say and she stop walking and turn to me. "Really?" Was all she said before bursting into a fit of laughter. "You're sick babe." She says while she places the last of the boxes in the van. 

"Okay mom make sure you meet us there...well you're just gonna have to lay low on him for a while mommy we got bigger shit going on. I need you safe with me." I hear her tell her mom on the phone. "Mommy please, just please be safe okay? I'm gonna send IKON to security over you at his home. And I'm not taking no for an answer." She says before hanging up. We arrived at the new house.

 

Getting out and unloading everything. By the time we're done settling in and setting shit up it's 8pm. Time for me to go. "Okay baby I gotta go handle something's I'll call you once I'm home safe. You stay here I'm going to leave the twins along with Minhyuk and Wonho here with you." I say and like clock work in walks Minhyuk and Wonho. "Please be safe baby." She says before kissing my lips with full of worry and passion. "I will bunny, I love you. I love you Han-Sukie." I say to my family before leaving out and heading back to the club house. Tonight has to go right. It has to.


	8. Chapter 8

I make it back to the club house at 8:59pm walking inside the build at 9:00pm. Everybody was dressed in nice casual clothing. I scan the room just to feel everyone out, since the twins are gone to play with Luna and Hanie I got my best of the best on this type of job. "Where's Seokjin?" I ask and soon as I call the man of the night name he walk right in. I didn't expect for him to look this good almost had me bite my lip. "Like what you see Namjoon-ah? I know I'm THAT gorgeous but jeez close your mouth." He says to me while touching my cheek.

"I mean yes, you look fit for the job." I say. "Anyways, okay so far as back up, Yoongi, Hoseok, and Shownu..Shownu you must stay back. I can't have you ruining this and also, I don't think it's a good idea for you to see Jin in the act like that. I need him to be able to seduce him freely tonight. Is that something you think you can allow him to do?" I ask Hyun-Woo and he stares at me for a moment then sighing loudly before rolling his eyes. "Yeah." Was all he said before walking off with Jin running behind him.

I understand how he feels but he has to put this shit aside and let's handle business. I rub my temple and turn back to everyone else who seems to have been staring at me. "What is it?" I ask and Hoseok speaks up first. "You think we can pull this off tonight?" He asks me with a stern look on his face. "Not only do I think we can I know we can. We have no choice, even if it comes down to me killing that motherfucka myself!" I raise my voice.

"I need you all focused tonight. I'll be there but I'll have to be more lowkey, so I need someone to play my "date" for tonight...any takers?" I ask while chuckling. The room grows silent and jimin raises his hand. "I can ask one of my friends from seventeen...his name is Minghao...I think he would be tall and slim to fit your body profile." The hybrid speaks. I frown up a little. "The Stylist? He's your friend?" I ask him and he nods. I look over at Yoongi who nods his head. "Okay call him up and see if he's available." He pulls his phone out instantly.

"Okay Hoseok you need a date as well—." "Already on that...Hyungwon is my date." He says quickly. I clap my hands once. "He's in." Jimin says. "But we have to go pick him up...he's close by the club so it's not out of our way." Perfect. Jin and walks back in with a slick frown/grin on his face. "Let's just get this over with please." He hoarse out. "Seokjin talk to me...what did he say?" He doesn't speak but his tears up a bit. "Nothing it's nothing Namjoon-ah. Do not worry." He replies. "That's it!" Yoongi says running towards the back. Before I could follow I hear yelling. 

I rush to the scene and Yoongi and standing over the sitting male who is looking at him unbothered. "You motherfucker! You better pull your shit together! We NEED Seokjin and yes we all know he used to fuck heechul but so fucking what! Haven't we all fucked someone? We gotta end this shit so we can live peacefully for ONCE! So pull your fucking head out of your ass and go apologize to my brother!" He shouts and Shownu just blankly glare at him. "NOW!" The older male sighs before getting up and in walks Seokjin. "Baby...I truly apologize for the things that I said...okay?" 

Jin still looks irritated..but he nods and accept the apology but I know once we come back their discussion isn't over. "Great! Let's go I have a date to pick up."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

We finally arrive to Minghao's home...I couldn't remember him well so it's almost like I'm seeing him for the first time. He comes out the building, his long skinny legs trots towards my truck, his long Mullet haircut flows in the night wind, his nicely tanned skin glows under the moon. "Fuck He looks good." I heard Hoseok say and everyone in the truck agrees. 

 

I get out and open his door for him before he reaches my truck. He was a little stunned by the gesture. "Oh thank you." He says with a thick Chinese accent. I mumble a no problem and go back to my side and get in. We sped off to the all males club going over the plan again once arriving. "Jin get out first...they're cameras here you have to do your model thing." I tell him and he nods with a smile. "Oh Namjoon, I fucking got this shit." He says and get out . 

 

He steps out like a fucking unicorn that he is. Screams rip through the entrance. They all scream his name. Fuck I forgot Jin has an actual fan base. "Alright I'm  gonna use valet parking. Then we all can get out." I get hummed responses as I drive around. We all exit the truck and walk to the club entrance. 

 

Once inside we split up in couples. I walk to the bar with Minghao and sit next to Jin while he's facing the opposite of me. "He's over there in the VIP booth..I want you to draw him toward you...do not approach him." I say low but loud enough for him to hear me. "Not a problem Namjoon... he's already staring at me. I'm gonna go on the dance floor and lure him in." He says and walks off. "So, you wanna buy me a drink?" Minghao asks me and I smile slightly showing my dimples. "Yeah what would you like baby boy, get whatever you want." I tell him and he raises a brow with his own dimples showing. "Ooh anything I want daddy?" He says in a playful tone and I go along with it. "WhatEVER you want baby." We both stare at each other before cracking the fuck up. "No but serious it's no limit."

He turns to order him a blue motherfucker and I order shot of crown royal not trying to get too lit, just a little buzzed. I turn around to see how things are going and I see Heechul practically running his ass over to Seokjin. Yes. He whispers something into Jin's ear and Jinnie starts playing this bitch like a fiddle. They start to dance and I watch the way Seokjin grinds his ass on the older watching the man fall apart. He was a sucker for models. A beep sound goes off in my ear. "Joonie...he's not the only one here. Ten from NCT is also here what do we do?" Yoongi asks. "Mmm..." before I could speak Minghao taps me. "I got this...let me handle him. I'll do what you want." He says to me and I look at him for a few seconds. "This is a dangerous game baby boy. You sure?" I ask and he nods a yes eagerly. "Just seduce him. Keep him distracted." I command and he swallows down his drink fast and looks around to find TEN. "I'll be back daddy." He says while kissing my dimple softly....I get a whiff of his perfume...there goes that scent again..sending chills straight to my member. 

I snap out of it. "Minghao is going to keep him distracted." I say. "I heard...you think he can do it?" Yoongi asks. Sighing. "I hope so...if not Hyungwon he may need back up." I say and I look straight at hyungwon who doesn't talk much he lifts his glass and nods slightly. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Seokjin's POV

This perv's dick is so hard on my ass. I just try my best to keep my fiancé in the back of my mind. I can't believe he gotten so angry to say that shit to me..he honestly think I would fall for Heechul's bullshit again? Talk about no trust. "Mmm Jin you've haven't aged a bit...how old are you now?" He whispers in my ear. "Does that matter? I'm old enough to be in this club...I'm old enough to fuck you." I say while turning to face him now, still grinding on his dick. He smirks at me and I lick my lips and wink at him. "Let's take this to my room I booked here." He says and I nod and walk off with him. I reach in my pocket and hit a small button in my pocket to notify the gang of my location. 

We walk to one of the best luxury rooms here in the club. Soon as we get in he pushes me again the wall and slam his mouth onto mines. He still can't fucking kiss. I take control and throw him on the bed. I notice some hand cuffs and I grab them cuffing him to the bed. I get off the bed and unbutton my dress shirt a little bit. I go towards the door and lock it. I look around for cameras. "They're aren't any cameras in here right? I can't have any tapes getting leaked." I ask him. "No, I personally asked for no cameras for that same reason. Now get over here and fix this." He looks down at his bulging dick.

I gulp...this is just a mission. Just a fucking mission. Shownu I love you. Done with my thoughts I finish unbuttoning my shirt. Climbing the bed I take his shoes and pants off. I look over to the night stand next to the bed and see what's in it. I spot something that will help me with the noise. A gag. I smile at the material and he slightly chuckles. "Just like how we used to? You know I got the whole gagging thing from you baby boy. I remember when you used to Dom the fuck out of me...bless me with that tonight." I look at him. "Can we talk first...like catch up?" I say with a serious face and his face looks surprised by my request.

"With cuffs or without?" He asks. "With cuffs,this won't take long hehe." I chuckle. "So how's things been for you my baby? Talk to me." "Mm..well I've been stressed because of all the work I have piled up my boss hasn't been letting up on me." I start off. "I can take care of him if you need me to baby" he said. "It's not that, well maybe one day but like I'm trying to work all I can so that I can provide for the twins...but he isn't paying me. I need money for bills..it's just a lot." I say while forcing tears in my eyes. His gaze softens. "Baby? You need money? How much? I'll give you whatever amount you need Seokjin..you should've been called me."

Yes he's taking the fucking bait. "I need at least three million for bills for all the cars and our house along with finding and booking my own venues. All of those out of the country shoots aren't cheap. And that fucker doesn't wanna pay. Also, most magazine companies are shady just like him so they won't fly me out. It's just like what the fuck." I say now I'm full on crying. 

"You know I can't console you in cuffs baby." He finally speaks. "Look at me. There's two duffle bags over there in the closet...they have 60mil in them...all I ask is that you just stay in my life...let me spoil you and your brothers." He tell me..he was always caring.. just very abusive. "Oh thank you Heechul! I promise I'll pay you back!" I say and he shakes his head. "Just be in my life Jin..that's all I want." I nod. "Now...back to the main problem?" He says signaling his shaft. "Oh but of course big papa." I say seductively. I grab his penis which was easy to do since he didn't have on briefs. I stroke his cock and he hums.

Fuck it I might as well give him his moneys worth before I kill him. I take him into my mouth. A knock on the door was heard. "OCCUPIED!" He screams while I still have him deep in my mouth. He starts to moan out while trying to buck his hips, but I hold his thighs down with my elbows and his hips down with my hands causing him a little pain. "F-Fuck baby...I miss your mouth." He says and I hum a giggle on his dick making him slightly buck. "Oh I forgot the gag...I don't want to hear you annoying ass voice." I say before gagging him.

I go to the closet to see if he was lying about the money but playing it off asking if he had a whip. "What? No whips? No nipple clamps? Oh Heechul you HAVE to be prepared." I say and he makes a noise and before I turn around I spot the large duffle bags of money then turning to him. He signals that I should look in the other closet which was a wall. I push a button and it opens...it was a Dominants fantasy...I grab some silk ropes and go to tie his ankles together then tying that to the foot of the bed.

I go back to the closet and see he has weaponry as well. Something catches my eye...a Tanto...ooh such a beaut. I grab it and turn back to him and his eyes grow wide and his smile widens too with the gag in his mouth. "Let's play baby." I say while walking to him. I straddle him while grinding on his shaft. I run the miniature sword down my chest nicking it a little bit causing a little blood. He moans at the sight and I look at him darkly. "You know Heechul...you are a very bad man." I say and his gaze stays the same. 

"You've killed a lot of people...and you must be punished." I spit out. "You don't deserve to live...and yes I'm playing God tonight baby." I say while raising the blade and his eyes widen, practically bulging out his skull. Before he could make a sound I slice his throat but the blade was so fucking sharp it almost decapitated him. His eyes roll to the back of his head in such a nasty way. Making sure he was dead I stab him in the chest a dozen or few times. I had to make sure. 

"Bitch ass." I say before doing down to his Penis and cutting that off as well. Once I'm finished I clean myself up a little bit in the bathroom in the suite and grab the bags of money checking them out for any type of tracking devices in them. They're clean. I touch my ear. "It's done." I say. "Where are you." Namjoon husks. "Come to suite 101." 2 minutes later I hear one hard knock and three subtle knocks. Joon. I open the door and in walks Hoseok, Yoongi, and Namjoon. 

"Nobody saw you come here right?" I ask and they nod no. "We took different routes to this suite." Yoongi says. "Great job Seokjin...you did incredible." Namjoon praises me. "What's that?" He pointed at the bags. "60mil" I say and they nod. "Let's clean your prints off and fast. The other boys are all downstairs trying to seduce TEN." Joon says and re spring into action making sure non of my prints were on anything. I grab the TANTO because why not? Once finished I look back at him his eyes were closed. I felt nothing...he meant nothing to me and that was the honest truth. An easy kill. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

We all run out the suite and split up again while Yoongi and Hobi grab their dates and head to the back exit. "Minghao, lets go." I say in the ear piece and he gets up and walk to the restroom. "Go out the back." I say and he does because he meets me at the truck. We all fall in and sped off. "We fucking did it boys. Tonight was a success." I say to them. "Seokjin you are a masterpiece. Thank you for tonight." I say to my brother. Once I drop Minghao off he turns to me. "I know you're not gay...but I honestly would love to do this with you again daddy...ask your wife if that's cool." He smirks. "How did—." "I know a married man when I see one love. You all have a good night." He says before turning his heels to his home. Once he's inside we pull off. "I'm taking you all back to my house tonight...I could use some security of my own." I say and they all agree.

We arrive to my house and hurried inside. "Fuck I'm tired." I heard Seokjin shout. I hear footsteps coming out of the kitchen and we all draw our guns. "Oh fuck Shownu you scared us. Say something next time." Jin says and my gaze softens...he actually came huh? See Shownu texted me while at the club..he wanted to make it up to Jin..who am I to say no? "Namjoon you don't mind if we have a talk in one of your guest bedrooms?" I shake my head no and they hurried off. 

I run to my room and plop on the mattress. Pulling out my phone to dial my wife. She answers instantly. "How'd it go?." I smile. 

 

"We did it...we got one baby."


	9. Chapter 9

Namjoon pov 

 

Sounds of seagulls and waves crashing takes me out of my slumber. The sun beam down on my sun kissed skin as I roll over to cuddle my beloved. As I reach my hand over I feel something wet and I smell something metallic. Removing my hand and sitting up seeing the blood, I see my wife and son murdered in the bed next to me. I scream in agony holding them both in my arms. "No bunny no! Hanie...Han-Sukie!" "Namjoon wake up! WAKE UP!" I'm being shaken out of my sleep by a yelling hybrid. Fuck...what was that? 

"I'm up Jimin stop shaking me." He say to the male and he nods. "Jin said to come downstairs he cooked a grand breakfast." He announced before walking out. Lately Namjoon has been having night terrors and he doesn't understand why. He started to think it was because they killed SJ off and was getting closer to the boss of SM Dynasty. He also thought because he hasn't had Luna and his son sleeping next to him at night any more. It made him sick that he couldn't wake up next to them and have family time.

Once he was fully awake, he got out the bed and strolled to the bathroom to get himself together for the day. 30 minutes later he's down stairs with the rest of his mates. "Ah finally!" Seokjin shouts. "I had to save you some food, these animals almost ate it all up. No offense Jiminie." He whines while apologizing to the Hybrid. Jimin and Yoongi shoots Seokjin a death glare. "Oh, thanks I had to fully wake up..I keep having these nightmares. It's fucking with my psyche." The male confessed.

Everyone in the room stares at him with a concern look. "Let's talk about it Namjoon..you know we're here to help you." Hoseok says and Namjoon nods. "I just keep having dreams of Luna and Han-Suk being murdered and when I have the dreams I'm in sleep paralysis. I can't move but I can feel my body trying to, I've been waking up with sore throats because it feels as though I'm screaming at the top of my lungs." He says and their gazes saddens.

"I don't know, maybe it's just because I miss my family. Yeah that's it, I miss my wife and son. I need to eat, sleep, and wake with them." He say before taking a bite of his smoked sausage. "Hmm, I have a friend who's a psychiatrist..I can give you his number. He helped Jimin and I out a lot when I saved Jimin from being Exo's sex slave. Mentally we needed the help." Yoongi suggested to the male.

"Yeah I'll think about it..I'm going to go take a small two day vacation with my family. If it occur again then I will contact him." Namjoon says while continuing to devour his meal. Jimin scoots over to the man and lay his head on his shoulder, purring. Namjoon lifts his hand up and pets the cat's head and massages his ears. Jimin mewls and moans. "Alright now, that's enough." Yoongi says out of pure jealousy. Nobody but him can make his pussy cry like that. NOBODY. 

"Alright so, while things are cooled down for a bit...you wanna go ahead and disappear for those few days?" Shownu asks the male. He nods. "Yeah I'm about to go over to the other house right now, I can't wait much longer. Jin? Can you clean this up for me?" He ask the male not waiting for a response. He grabbed his keys and bolted to the door. "So what am I? Your fucking maid?!" He heard him shout as he ran out the door laughing.

Namjoon turn the engine and headed straight to his second home. He needed to see his family so bad..it pained him. Upon arrival he see Wonho doing push ups with Luna on his back while Taehyung and Jungkook play with Sukie. He parked the truck and get out slowly walking up on the scene. "Well, what's this?" He asks and they all look up at him. Luna gets off the man's back and instantly run to her mate. "Oh daddy!!! You're here! I miss you." She exclaimed while kissing him. He returned the kiss and it deepened making him groan and grip her waist tighter. "Hi baby" He says huskily while smiling down at his short wife. 

"I'm glad you're here, it was starting to get overwhelming with watching the twins along taking care of Hanie, Minhyuk and Wonho are no fucking help." She starts to complain causing the other men to groan. "Mm no help huh? Isn't that why you're here? To make sure she's safe and to assist her with whatever she needs?" Namjoon ask the two men and they look at him with a pleading look. "Those two are maniacs!" Minhyuk yells. He was lying, when the twins would get into headspace they can be...menacing. "Shut up, we're not!" Taehyung yells scaring Han-Suk causing the infant to cry.

"Taehyung! Lower your voice, shh shh baby come to daddy." The male says while gathering his son in his arms, also shooting daggers at the younger male. "Get your shit in order...Taehyung and Jungkook I need you two to go back to the club house and send back with you Changkyun and Jooheon and you two once the others come I need you to leave and send back Seokjin and Shownu in your place. Gotta give my wife a fucking break." He says and they all listen to their boss and do as he commanded.

"Daddy, how long are you staying? Is it long enough to play?" Luna asked Namjoon and he looks at her with lust. "Yeah baby, long enough to play as many games as your body can handle." He winks at the beauty before she walks off and he continues playing with his sons double chin. "So boss, what's been going on? Everything okay?" Wonho ask Namjoon and he sighs before looking around to see if Luna was near.

"I keep having fucking nightmares of my wife and son being murdered...so I decided to come here and be with them. I need to be with my family a while." He finally says, but he didn't know the Luna heard every word and she instantly began to worry. "Why didn't he tell me about this sooner?" She whispers. "Well how long has this been going on Joonie?" Minhyuk asked the male. "Mm, well the first night was when we killed Heechul...the most recent was when I just murdered Siwon with my bare hands. I just feel like somethings coming. I don't know." He confess.

Luna perkily walked back into the living room with Namjoon's favorite liquor and some finger foods. "Here daddy! I'm starting on lunch but I didn't know if you haven't eaten yet." She says sitting down the refreshments. "Baby you don't have to, I'm fine right now." He began to say but the look on her face he knew he better had his drink along with the snacks. Wonho and Minhyuk tried to grab for some but she smacks their hands away. 

"No, go get your own these are for my husband, not lazy ass criminals." She scowls and Wonho laughs heartily and Minhyuk sarcastically gasps. "Noona! Such vulgar language and accusations." The lad laughs and she laugh with him but still glaring. "Bunny...be nice." Namjoon warns. "Hanie...appa misses you so much my little Pooh Bear." "He's been cranky too..you know he needs you at night. FaceTime and having your shirts in the crib with him isn't working anymore." Luna tells her beloved.

"Mm as I said I'm here for a few days..I need to be with you anyways..I've been around too much dick, I need my wife." He says grabbing her again with his free arm. She giggles loudly as he slaps her ass cheeks really loud causing them to jiggle. "Stop baby, not in front of your friends." She says embarrassed. Putting her head in his collarbone. That made him chuckle off of her embarrassment. She was cute for the action."

Namjoon finally placed sleeping Han-Suk in his crib then laid down next to Luna in the bed. The other members all switch shifts and Jin and Shownu has finally arrived. Master mama Jin is what Luna called him when he was around her. She said he gives off nurturing but dominant vibes. "Huuuuhh I'm so tired baby." Namjoon sighs loudly while rolling on top of Luna kissing her lips softly. "Mm I miss those lips...fuck bunny." He says before going back to kiss her full and plumped lips.

Before he knows it he's in between her legs with his dick pressed to her core rubbing against it. He hardened from the heat that was on his crotch. "Mm fuck" he breaks the kiss. "Fuck I need to be inside of you baby." He croaks out. "Come on then...get inside me daddy." That's all it took for him to snatch her shorts down...she wasn't wearing panties. "Oooh fuck...it's nice and waxed for daddy huh? Mm fuck." Namjoon says while going down to her vagina. He instantly started to lick and suck all on her sweet spots causing her to moans out.

 

 

"F-Fuck...I needed this."


	10. Chapter 10

*smut continues*

3rd POV

Namjoon was eating Luna alive and she loved every second of it. Her moans filled the second floor of the house and she wasn't embarrassed one bit. Namjoon was slurping and nibbling on her clitoris at a painfully slow pace. His tongue moved in a circular motion and Luna rotated her hips to match his movements. She came in his mouth three times already and he gladly got up every drop. 

"Mm taste so good." He said in mid slurp. Luna reaches down and grabs his hair looking down at him meeting his eyes. His beautiful crescent cuts stared back at her while he ate his third meal of the day. "Fuck Namjoon, you're gonna make me cum again baby." She slightly whines as tears were now forming in her eyes. She was seeing stars.

Namjoon gave her one last lick and kiss before coming from in between her legs licking and popping his lips. "Fuck I could eat you all day baby." He says to his wife while stroking his oozing cock. "That sounds like a great idea, but for now how about you make love to me daddy." She says and he climbs on top of her kissing her lips slowly before sticking his tongue in her mouth. They didn't even fight for dominance she let him have it. 

He run his hands all over her body and grab her right boob. It's his favorite one. He caresses her nipple the detaches from her mouth going down to her right nipple. As he sucked on it Luna sucked in some air and arched her back. Namjoon was so good with his mouth, she thought. She started to moan out at the sensation. Namjoon then reaches down to play with her throbbing honeypot and that is when she yelled out again. 

There was a subtle knock at the door and Namjoon growled. "Yeah?" He said hoarsely. "Mm sorry for the interruption" Namjoon began sucking on her nipple and playing with her pussy again. She moan out. "but I wanted to let you know that I am heading out to the store and I'm taking Hanie with me. Just in case you come down and we're gone." Jin says through the door. "MmmFuck...yes that fine Jinnie go ahead aaah!" Luna responds because Namjoon was preoccupied with his mouth. They heard Jin hum and walk away.

Namjoon then sticks two fingers inside of Luna's vagina and she raise her left leg up high in the air throwing her head back on the bed. "Mm so fucking wet baby." Namjoon say while sticking his fingers in his mouth. "And so sweet." Tasting her. She spread her plumped lips into a smile and he smiles at the beauty. He lean down kissing her again wrapping his arms around her body. Their bodies touched so closely they became one. He slides inside of her using no hands because his phallus was that hard it knew it's way to heaven. 

Luna gasps into his mouth from the pleasure and pain. Namjoon winced from the tightness. "Fuuuck, this shit suffocating my dick it's so tight shit." He says trying not to cum before he even move inside of her. "Mm move daddy..let me feel you." She whispers on his lips and he gave her what she wanted. He moved in and out of her while rotating his hips in a circular motion. Their eyes lock and they never broke the eye contact. He was staring in her eyes basking in the moment. 

Tears threatened both of their eyes. "I love you with all of my heart Namjoon." Luna says and a tear drop from her eyes and he kisses it away still staring in her eyes. His pace picks up and he watch her face change from pain to pleasure. Pure bliss. She moans his name repeatedly as he moans hers as well. Her legs wrap around his waist as he pound soulfully inside of her. He then picks her up in one big swoop not once slipping out of her and gets his stance as she wrap her arms around his neck. 

He grips her ass and slides in and out of her while walking around the room. He pushes her back against the window causing her to gasps from the coldness on her heated skin. He places his face in the crook of her neck and lick on her favorite spot making her pussy drip honey. He then sucks little purple presents on her peanut butter skin. His pace now was sloppy and he was trying to keep his climax down but he couldn't. 

He stopped his actions completely. Panting hard. "You okay baby?" She asks him and he nods. "I'm trying not to cum." He says out of breathe. She giggles and he looks at her. "Funny huh?" He says pounding into her one hard time making her cream all out on his thighs and the window behind her. She gasps but giggle again. He does the action again this time causing her to moan out. "Mm-hm" He says and then he starts to hum and pound all at the same time walking back to the mattress. 

Once they make it he falls back on the bed while he was still inside of her. She was now straddled on his hips as she began to bounce on his long and thick dick. Cum was squishing out of her getting all on his stomach. He grips her ass and helps her achieve her climax. Her breast bounced above him and his eyes were practically heart shaped. Namjoon loves breast and thighs so right now he was in his own version of heaven. 

"Baby you look so sexy fucking me right now. Ooh fuck you're gonna make daddy cum." He groans and as he promised he came inside of her and HARD. His penis didn't soften not one bit. Luna hops off of him and get on her stomach while on the bed. She took Namjoon in her mouth and he frowns and bite his juicy bottom lip. She licks all the cum from him and her off of his penis and balls before taking him in her mouth fully. He looks down at her grabbing the back of her head and she meets the eye contact.

Namjoon loved it when she looked at him while he was in her mouth. It made him feel like they were connecting their souls more and more. She gagged and choked but that didn't stop her. She took it like a "G" and continued to suck on him like a jolly rancher popsicle. He was now screaming and moaning at the top of his lungs, for Namjoon's voice to be deep his cries were definitely not. He squirmed on the bed the bones in his toes popped from curling. She was bobbing her head up and down while moaning on his shaft.

"Baby I'm close, I'm close." He whine but Luna didn't stop. He wanted to cum inside her vagina not her mouth. He grabbed her hair yanking her off of him and she gasps for air. "From now on I cum inside of you here not here." He says pointing at her vagina and mouth. He signals her to get on all fours and she instantly arches her back. He struggled to slide in her quickly because he was still so sensitive. 

Once inside her he goes all the way to her g-spot and they both moan out. She wiggles her ass tempting him and he smacks her ass cheeks with both hands. He began to shove in and out of her throwing his head back. "Shittttt" he moaned and Luna gets a better position and starts to throw her ass back on him and the room was filled with his screams and their skin clapping. 

Namjoon has had it and he pushes her shoulders down and began to fuck her at this point. The love making has left the building. He got to his feet, still inside of her and he fucked her while gripping her waist. She screams out and he does too. "Fuck Daddy I'm cumming!" Luna screams. "Aaah shhi! Me too ba—ah! Fuck." He came so hard inside of her almost falling forward. She shook under him while he twitched above her. 

Once they both came down from their high Namjoon laid next to her. Luna looks over looking at her husband but her eyes grow wide. "Namjoon your nose is bleeding!" She says in a panic and he touches his face not even realizing. "Fuck again?" She looks at him before getting out of the bed. "Again? what do you mean again?" She asks while running to the bathroom to get a cold towel. 

As she ran back he explained to her that he had a nose bleed back when he masturbated a while ago. She nods and laugh at that. "Babe you scared me oh god." The got up to get dressed and headed downstairs for energy boosters. Food. They could smell the delicious food that was cooking and their stomachs hit their backs. "Finally coming down to join us?" Jin says and the two nod and look over to see Shownu playing with their child.

"Hanie is such a good boy he hasn't even cried once." Shownu says. The parents of the child smiles at the news and sits at the table as Jin serves dinner. "You both need the energy if you're gonna be doing things like fucking all day..you might cause nose bleeds or fainting." Jin says and Luna looks over at Namjoon like (see motherfucka) Namjoon ignores her scowls and began to put food on her plate then his. 

Luna was breast feeding Han-Suk while eating her food. The infant was staring at his mother while she ate then he gave her a gummie smile. They all talked over dinner and the baby went back to sleep in his mother's arms. "Thank you for dinner Hyung, we needed it." Joon says and Jin scoffs. "Don't mention it. Just enjoy this time I'm allowing you to have..now give me the baby and go enjoy your wife Namjoon." 

They didn't waste anymore time. Namjoon picked Luna up as soon as she gave the baby to Jin placing her over his shoulder. He spanked her ass loudly causing her to yell out and Shownu giggle. "They're animals." He says. And Jin laughs softly. "That was is just yesterday baby." He says blushing as Shownu kisses his soft lips. 

Luna and Namjoon make it back to the room and he throws her on the bed kissing her lips again. "Can I fuck you again? Or do you need rest?" He asks sweetly. "I'm sore but I can't say no, I love the pleasure you bring." She confesses and he look up at her. "Bunny if you're sore let's stop I don't want you not being able to walk." He says and she shakes her head no and he tried to lift off of her but she locked him in with her legs. "No! I want more daddy please." She begged. Oh how he loved her begging. 

He signaled her to wait a minute and he runs out the room and back down to the kitchen grabbing a large cup of cubed ice and the whipped cream from the fridge, earning some stares from The gang. Once he was back up the stairs he heard laughter erupt from the location he left. He shows Luna the items and she smiled. "Baby I'm gonna make your pussy feel better since I bruised her okay? Can have you out here in pain." He says and she pulls her shorts down and opens her legs.

"Mm so thirsty for my mouth huh bunny?" The male says before taking a cube into his mouth and hovering over her heat. Causing her to groan out. It was gonna be a long eventful night. They both thought.


	11. Chapter 11

Fun time was over and Namjoon had to leave his family again. Arriving at the club house an hour ago he had so much shit piled up to go over. "Well the number have doubled." Hoseok starting to speak. But his mind drifted off to Luna and remembering her choking on his cock. He began to ball his fist up closing my eyes. "Namjoon!" Also, he thought about how her ass bounce above him so well. "Hey! (Snap snap) NAMJOON!"

The male finally snap out of it. "What is it Hoseok-ssi?" Joon ask while looking at him like he was crazy. "Namjoon get your shit together..we gotta plan for the next mission. What are you thinking about so strongly!" Hoseok yells at me and He got up from my desk and my eyes widen. "Did you forget your place J-Hope?" He called him by his old lackey name. His eyes looked at the lad with a disappointing look because Namjoon used an old name for him.

"You know RapMon..." ouch. "I expected better from you." He began. "I expected you to be in your fucking P's and Q's and not in fucking LALA land." He snarls out they were now both eye to eye, anger vs anger, man vs boss, Best friend vs Best friend. "Calm down both of you before you say some shit y'all both gonna regret." Yoongi says calmly and get grabbed Hoseok out of Namjoon's face. 

"Now Namjoon He isn't lying. We need to go over this shit, I understand you miss your family but you have to remember they're the reason why you're doing what you do." Yoongi explained to the angered man. The two males gazes softened on each other with Namjoon being the first to break eye contact. He looked down and rubbed his temple. "Fuck, you're right. I apologize, please continue Hoseok." Namjoon jesters over to his best friend.

Earning a loud sigh from the man. "Look, I'm not trying to be disrespectful at all Namjoon and you know that, but for once the family has to come second and this shit comes first. I know it's hard for you because I'm not even sleeping next to my wife and kids right now neither." He says quiet irritatedly. "Go on with it Hoseok, what have you come up with?" As soon as the man in charged finished his sentence his phone ranged with an unknown number flashing on his screen.

"Hold on, I don't know this number. Who is this?" He answers...the line was silent, He was about to hang up until he heard a baby cry in the background and a woman breathing hard. "D-Daddy..." was all she said before another silence. "Stop this now, and I won't kill your son." When Namjoon heard the voice and he placed the call on speaker. "Who the fuck is this?! If you hurt my fucking family I will skin you alive!" Namjoon spits through his teeth.

The man on the line chuckles. "Oh Namjoon, you still think you can win? Ha stupid boy, you should know by now that that isn't true." The man says calmly while Han-Suk screams in the background. "Your kid is a fucking noise box..should I shut him up?" That made Namjoon's blood boil. "Bitch—" He pauses. "Bitch, if you lay a hand on any of the hairs on my son...I will murder your entire family." The man on the phone chuckles. "Catch me if you can Namjoon. You have 10 hours. I'll even give you a hint. Shawol." The line beeps.

"Fucking SHINee!" Yoongi grits. "Wait...Seokjin and Shownu!! What happened to them if they have my wife and son?" Namjoon says running out the office. "Twins!! Follow me!" He screams and they grab their good knives and a machine gun following their caregiver out of the door. He raced over to his new home to find the front door kicked in. Traces of blood lace the entrance of the home. "Hyung?!" He yelled out.

He didn't get a response right away. "Joonie!" He heard Seokjin scream from the back of the house. "Twins! Go search for Shownu!" Namjoon yelled while running to his brother. Once he found him he was on a brink of tears. The sight of Seokjin was horrifying. Pieces of his skin were carved out with the words shawol in it. "Hyung." He croaked out. "Namjoon I've failed you, they...they killed Changkyun and Jooheon right in front of me..where's my husband Namjoon is he okay?" He asks the lad shrugged his shoulders because he wasn't sure. 

"I can't believe I couldn't save your family, there were so many of them Namjoon, that's no excuse..I deserve to die." Namjoon shushes the man. "Hyung stop, lets get you to the medic." He says and he carries the man from the back porch. "Hyung we found Shownu." He heard Jungkook announce. When Taehyung saw the man Namjoon was carrying he burst into tears. "Ahh Tae Tae, do I look that bad?" Seokjin asks and Taehyung turns away from him. 

"Where is he? Is he alive?" Namjoon asks the younger and he shakes his head. "I'm here." Shownu calls out. He limps into the living room, he was beat the fuck up. He stumbled to the floor and Jungkook ran to him. "You two, take them to the medic..make sure they receive the best care." Namjoon says and the boys didn't hesitate to make sure they were handled carefully. Namjoon called Yoongi and Hoseok on his mobile letting them know the situation.

Word got back and MX burst in his front door frantically. They ran past Namjoon to find their brothers shot and mutilated. Screams erupted through the mansion line and echo. Wonho comes back into the living room with blood shot read eyes. "I'm all in! Tell me what needs to be done brother!" He raised his voice. Namjoon nodded. "We have 8 hours left to get my son and wife..or they will die tonight." He spoke. Wonho and the other got on one knee in front of the man bowing their heads. "In honor of our falling brothers and our injured Boss..we are at your command." Kihyun says and they all agree.

"Thank you for your loyalty, now let's go get these motherfuckers." He says and walk out of the house with his mates following him. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Namjoon knew were to find SHINee and he knew how to kill them all at once but he needed more than just Ikon and MX. He decided to call Blaze and explain to her the situation. She was more than in for the job, once He told her about her best friend and god son that's all she needed to hear but when He told her about Seokjin she responded with. "Nobody gets to fuck with my gay husband..I'm killing these motherfuckers tonight! Don't worry...7 is in, they've been itching to get a hold of anybody from SM."

The plan was set and everyone knew what to do. Everyone was at Bangtan getting suited and booted, sharping knives and adding ammo to all the guns they needed. "Is everyone set?" He asks and they all show him they were. "Now, tonight we have two missions. One is to save Luna and Han-Suk the other is to murder every boss they have. Tonight is about genocide." Yoongi goes over the plan one last time.

Everyone vocally responded and headed out. They split up in ten vans. Five went to the location of Luna and Hanie and the others to SM dynasty. Namjoon was in one of the vans heading to get his wife and son. He wasn't about to lose her tonight. They arrived to the location in no time. Namjoon, Hoseok and Yoongi getting out alone while every one else hide in plain sight. Namjoon enters the warehouse naked. No weapons. He needed them to trust him. Hoseok and yoongi goes around to the back of the ware house dotting I's and crossing T's while the twins sneak into the warehouse through a window. "Ahh, so you've made it just in time." Jin-Ki announces.

Jin-ki was in charge of this sub gang. He also used to be Namjoon's childhood best friend. A lot has obviously changed. "Just give me my wife and son." Namjoon finally spoke causing Jin-Ki to chuckle. "It's not that simple." He began to speak.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Twins POV

The twins found where they were hiding Han-Suk and Luna. They were almost ready to spring into action but they ran into trouble. Taemin. "Well well, what is this? The infamous twins." He smirks while waving his machetes around. Taemin was just as skillful as Blaze, but he wasn't a match for Taehyung. Granted Jungkook was a monster but Taehyung was a master with the knives. Also manipulation.

"C-Can you help us find our daddy?" He asks sweetly, little Taehyung has now entered the chat. "Ah see we got lost from our father and we thought maybe he ran into here." Jungkook says with an eyebrow raised. Taemin honestly didn't give a fuck he knew who "father" was and he knew that the twins were also littles. He did his home work on the whole entire Bangtan. He knows EVERYTHING.

"Cut the shit." He raises his voice and points a machete in Jungkook's face. Wrong move. Taehyung's left eye began to twitch, tears filled him baby eyes. He hated someone threatening his brother. "Sir, b-be nice, or I'll tell my daddy." Taehyung says and Taemin yells into a fit of laughter. "I'm sure your precious father is dead by now." He says still howling. 

Taehyung was pissed now. He raised his arms when Taemin wasn't looking and chopped the arm off that had the machete in Jungkook's face. He was too in shocked to yell out. In another swift move Taehyung aimed for his throat but he misses when Taemin ducks backwards and spin around. Swinging his other machete almost cutting them both in the face. 

Jungkook then unleashes his samurai sword and they were in a full on blade fight. Taehyung watched it go down waiting on the moment that he needed to join in. Jungkook stumbles and that was his cue. Taehyung wasted no time. He throws a dagger and it connects to Taemin a throat. He began to choke and gasp and Tae cuts his other arm off then his left leg, causing him to fall. Once kneeled down he spin in a circle and slices his throat. Blood sprayed EVERYWHERE. 

Once they finished with the man they entered a room where they had Luna and Hanie. They checked to see if they were breathing. They were. Jungkook grabbed the baby and Taehyung grabbed Luna. As they were trying to escape they heard guns shooting and bullets flying. They were able to leave the warehouse with them both safe inside of the vans.   
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

 

"Just give me my fucking family Onew I don't have time for this!" Namjoon screamed and the latter just stared at him. Kibum and Minho enters the room guns loaded and pointed at Namjoon's head. "He has backup..they fucking killed Taemin...they fuckin butchered out little brother." Minho spits with tears in his eyes. He was about to pull the trigger but a gunshot goes off and shoots the gun out of his hand. He yells out in agony and the rest of them duck for cover.

Yoongi and Hoseok run in shooting the rest of the gang members that were inside of the warehouse. Hoseok shoots Kibum in the eye while Yoongi tosses Namjoon a pistol. Once he catches the gun he instantly aims it and shoots Onew in the mouth and cheek also in the throat. Killing him instantly. He stands over his body and empties the clip in his skull.

Minho tried running off but Yoongi aims a bowing arrow at the back of his head, releasing it and bullseye. "Yessss!" He cheers. "Let's go! The twins have Luna and Hanie!" Hanbin yells at the men. Namjoon get into the van where his wife and son was and he engulfs them in hugs and kisses. "Namjoon?" Luna finally says and she couldn't believe her eyes. Her husband was in front of her. She sobbed and squeezed him tightly Han-Suk began to cry in Jungkook's arms and Namjoon reaches for him and cuddles him. "Fuck after this is done we're all gonna rest." Namjoon let's out a breathe as they drove to the next location.

He drove Luna and Han-Suk to Solar's father home where it was HIGH in security. He knew he could trust them in keeping them safe. Once arriving he got out and walked his family inside of the home. "Namjoon do not worry, I will keep them safe. We're all family after all." Addae solar's father says. "Also, I want to send some of my best men with you. I want my own revenge done tonight too, just don't kill them all there. Bring all the bosses back here...we'll do it together my son." Addae says to me giving Namjoon a hug and kiss on his cheeks. Namjoon obliges and kisses his family goodbye. Running to the van.

"Alright let's get these sons of bitches." He growled.


	12. Chapter 12

"I gotta say I'm quite thirsty for this." Hoseok says and Wonho agrees. "These bitches must be exterminated....They whole camp. We have to burn these fuckers to the ground." He continued. "It would be easy to just burn it the fuck down, but we have to make sure we have everyone of those fuckers. We can't kill the bosses just yet. Addae wants a leg or two too." Namjoon says.

When the men were done with SHINee they took the money and drugs they had stashed there and burned the whole warehouse down along with the remaining bodies inside. "Ugh, I'm sorry anxious how far is the place?" Taehyung says. His legs were jumping and his left eye was twitching. The poor lad was having an itch that couldn't be scratched.

"Mm 10 mins baby...calm down." Namjoon soothe his little. "Try thinking of something else...you must calm down. I need you calm when you enter this building. Try thinking of the colors you want for your room at the new house hmm? What would you like baby?" Namjoon continues and Taehyung melts into his words like butter.

Silence went around the van. Everyone knew not to question Namjoon and the twins relationship, they knew he was their "daddy". "Mm okay I'll try." The younger days. "Alright we're pulling up to our stop." Minhyuk says. His voice was incredibly unstable..he had to see his boyfriend of 5 years dead today. Namjoon's heart aches for him. 

 

"Alright let's stop here..we don't want our vans being seen leaving from the location. Masks up gloves on make sure no tattoos or anything that can get us caught is visible. This murder kidnap has to be CLEAN. No fuck ups tonight gentlemen. Also, I love every single last one of you..please know that. This is the first time we've lost men like this. I don't plan on losing anymore PERIOD." Namjoon says to the members in the van with him and also over all of the walkie talkies. 

Everyone shared their feelings with eye contact and the others hummed and responded over the radio. "Let's do this." Namjoon says getting out first. Everyone else in the other five vans follow along with blaze and the first vans that were here first. "You good bro?" She asks him and he looks down at her and pats her head. "You're so small but so violent. Cute." Jackson says while winking at her.

She rolls her eyes and gets closer to Mark who locks hands with her squeezes it. She blushes and walks off not giving him eye contact. "Alright 7 and Ikon I need you guys to go to the back entrance." Once Namjoon says that Nct's Ten and Taeyong walks up. "You're here in time." He says and they nod. 

"The rest of us are back there with MX. So who are we being paired with?" He asked Namjoon and the leader points to the twins and hobi. "They'll be with you. I have Yoongi and Blaze. That's all I need. But I need to know if push comes to shove you're gonna kill them motherfuckers. Because I will not hesitate to rip you apart." Namjoon threatens and Ten just giggles. "Sweetie...We have been trying to get away from these fucks for the last year you can definitely count on us." He says

Solar and a dozen of Addae's men pull up. "Hoseok knows you're here Solie?" She smiles and nod. "Yeah I do, I'm the one told her to come...she will be a BIG help." Hoseok says while walking up to them. "Okay let's get this done and over already, I plan on sleeping with my family tonight." Namjoon says. They all head in. Ten and Taeyong walk in first like it was natural. They needed them to be divergents. 

"Ten, I told you that you all had the night off, why are you here?" Han Se-min asked him younger. Ten just smiles while sitting on his lap. "I missed you daddy, is it bad that I wanted to see you?" He bates him by rubbing his face while grinding his ass on his crotch. The older man groans at the sensation. "Baby boy, I'm busy tonight...why don't you and Tae go play huh?" He tried shooing Ten away but the younger whines and pouts.

Se-min could NEVER resist him..he knew he was going to give him what he wanted. So young walked and and kiss her teeth when she saw the younger male on top of her partner. "Don't you get enough of being a whore Ten? Don't you have better shit to do?" She says and the lad politely ignores her as he starts to kiss the male in the mouth. Taeyong looks over to her and pats his lap for her to sit on it.

"Mind your business Jagi you need to be focused on pleasing me..not what they're doing." He whispers in her ear sending chills down her spin. "Wow, they're good I guess." Yoongi whispers and Namjoon smirks. "Let's go." They kill off the guards they had at the entrance and all around and throughout the building. They had no back up.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Blaze pov

"Solar you know I really wanna get my hands on those red velvet bitches. What do you say?" She says looking over to her best friend and they both cackle as they enter Red Velvet's chamber. "Well well, all of you simple bitches are here in one fucking suite! Perfect." Blaze says while solar locks the door behind her.

"Who the fuck are you bitches? And why the fuck are you in here?" One of the women say and that made Blaze's eye twitch. "Mm." Blaze starts as she pulls out a small machete. "See, if I were you and god I'm glad I am NOT...I would watch that bitch word." She spits and they women all scoffs. "So what do you black bitches want? Money? Clout? What is it?" 

Once Solar heard that she punched her girl in her mouth so hard two teeth leaked out her mouth. After that first punch it was a brawl in the small room. Blaze was punching and slicing at the same time while Solar pulled out a thin rope and choked a girl to death in the corner. Blaze sliced a girls throat causing her head to pop off.

One of the members growl out and launches herself at blaze. Solar sees it and shoots the girl in the back of her head. They finished up quickly with the group. The room was dead silent, you only heard slight panting. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Se-min, So-Young it's so nice to see you." Namjoon says and they both jump up. Triggered. "How the fuck did you get in here? GUARDS!" He began to yell out but no one came. "Ahh hehe, they're all dead. Now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Namjoon says while pointing his gun at the man's face. Ten gracefully gets off the man's lap and goes to Namjoon's side as if he was a trophy wife.

"You bitch...I knew this day would come when you would betray me." Se-min says to the man. Ten laughs but doesn't say anything. Taeyong grabs cuffs out of his back pocket and ties the elder woman's hands together. "Wha— no! Taeyong! How dare you betray me you punk! You fucking brat!!" She screams and he pushes her towards Yoongi and he grabs her placing a bag over her head and walk out. 

Solar and blaze creeps up behind Se-min knocking him out and hog tying him as well as blind folding him. "Let's go." They gasoline the joint from head to toe. JB and Hanbin light matches and set them free. The building burned down with all the bodies of every member in the building. As they all drive off they heard a loud boom and bang.

"That was easier than I thought." Namjoon says. "Yeah too easy." Hoseok says. "Well I mean we all ran into problems. We had to kill Red velvet." Blaze says. "I mean everything was done how it needed to be." She continues. Namjoon nods but he couldn't shake this bad feeling he was having. 

One hour later, they pulled up to Addae's warehouse. They take the bodies into the building waiting for Addae to come down. "Finally...how did it go? Are you guys okay?" He asks and they all nod or hum. "Addae sir...I want to at least do the honors of mutilating one of them." Minhyuk steps up. "Me too." Wonho says. Along with Hyungwon and Kihyun. "So you guys want to kill them for me?" He says surprised.

"These motherfuckers sent the kite out to have my family murdered..they must go." Minhyuk says and Addae nods. "Okay...have fun but let the twins have her...Bangtan need revenge too. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok. Follow me. We need to talk."

They head to Addae's office but before they enter they hear screams erupt from the bottom stairs. "Okay, I need legit partnership from you...I won't be living too much longer. I just found out that I have stage 4 leukemia." He says and we all gasp but Hoseok goes up to him hugging him. "Son...it's time you take over..don't you think? You're married to a princess...I need you to play your part and take over." He says to Hoseok.

"I think you should Hobi...for your family. Let's make it a partnership. You'll just be in charge of this unit of Bangtan..except for I won't be in charge it'll be you. We will answer to each other. It won't be one sided." Namjoon says and Hoseok stares at him with tears then he hugs his brothers. Before nodding. "Okay, I'll do it father..how long do you have?" He asks the man.

 

"90 days."


	13. Chapter 13

"I gotta say I'm quite thirsty for this." Hoseok says and Wonho agrees. "These bitches must be exterminated....They whole camp. We have to burn these fuckers to the ground." He continued. "It would be easy to just burn it the fuck down, but we have to make sure we have everyone of those fuckers. We can't kill the bosses just yet. Addae wants a leg or two too." Namjoon says.

When the men were done with SHINee they took the money and drugs they had stashed there and burned the whole warehouse down along with the remaining bodies inside. "Ugh, I'm sorry anxious how far is the place?" Taehyung says. His legs were jumping and his left eye was twitching. The poor lad was having an itch that couldn't be scratched.

"Mm 10 mins baby...calm down." Namjoon soothe his little. "Try thinking of something else...you must calm down. I need you calm when you enter this building. Try thinking of the colors you want for your room at the new house hmm? What would you like baby?" Namjoon continues and Taehyung melts into his words like butter.

Silence went around the van. Everyone knew not to question Namjoon and the twins relationship, they knew he was their "daddy". "Mm okay I'll try." The younger days. "Alright we're pulling up to our stop." Minhyuk says. His voice was incredibly unstable..he had to see his boyfriend of 5 years dead today. Namjoon's heart aches for him. 

 

"Alright let's stop here..we don't want our vans being seen leaving from the location. Masks up gloves on make sure no tattoos or anything that can get us caught is visible. This murder kidnap has to be CLEAN. No fuck ups tonight gentlemen. Also, I love every single last one of you..please know that. This is the first time we've lost men like this. I don't plan on losing anymore PERIOD." Namjoon says to the members in the van with him and also over all of the walkie talkies. 

Everyone shared their feelings with eye contact and the others hummed and responded over the radio. "Let's do this." Namjoon says getting out first. Everyone else in the other five vans follow along with blaze and the first vans that were here first. "You good bro?" She asks him and he looks down at her and pats her head. "You're so small but so violent. Cute." Jackson says while winking at her.

She rolls her eyes and gets closer to Mark who locks hands with her squeezes it. She blushes and walks off not giving him eye contact. "Alright 7 and Ikon I need you guys to go to the back entrance." Once Namjoon says that Nct's Ten and Taeyong walks up. "You're here in time." He says and they nod. 

"The rest of us are back there with MX. So who are we being paired with?" He asked Namjoon and the leader points to the twins and hobi. "They'll be with you. I have Yoongi and Blaze. That's all I need. But I need to know if push comes to shove you're gonna kill them motherfuckers. Because I will not hesitate to rip you apart." Namjoon threatens and Ten just giggles. "Sweetie...We have been trying to get away from these fucks for the last year you can definitely count on us." He says

Solar and a dozen of Addae's men pull up. "Hoseok knows you're here Solie?" She smiles and nod. "Yeah I do, I'm the one told her to come...she will be a BIG help." Hoseok says while walking up to them. "Okay let's get this done and over already, I plan on sleeping with my family tonight." Namjoon says. They all head in. Ten and Taeyong walk in first like it was natural. They needed them to be divergents. 

"Ten, I told you that you all had the night off, why are you here?" Han Se-min asked him younger. Ten just smiles while sitting on his lap. "I missed you daddy, is it bad that I wanted to see you?" He bates him by rubbing his face while grinding his ass on his crotch. The older man groans at the sensation. "Baby boy, I'm busy tonight...why don't you and Tae go play huh?" He tried shooing Ten away but the younger whines and pouts.

Se-min could NEVER resist him..he knew he was going to give him what he wanted. So young walked and and kiss her teeth when she saw the younger male on top of her partner. "Don't you get enough of being a whore Ten? Don't you have better shit to do?" She says and the lad politely ignores her as he starts to kiss the male in the mouth. Taeyong looks over to her and pats his lap for her to sit on it.

"Mind your business Jagi you need to be focused on pleasing me..not what they're doing." He whispers in her ear sending chills down her spin. "Wow, they're good I guess." Yoongi whispers and Namjoon smirks. "Let's go." They kill off the guards they had at the entrance and all around and throughout the building. They had no back up.

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Blaze pov

"Solar you know I really wanna get my hands on those red velvet bitches. What do you say?" She says looking over to her best friend and they both cackle as they enter Red Velvet's chamber. "Well well, all of you simple bitches are here in one fucking suite! Perfect." Blaze says while solar locks the door behind her.

"Who the fuck are you bitches? And why the fuck are you in here?" One of the women say and that made Blaze's eye twitch. "Mm." Blaze starts as she pulls out a small machete. "See, if I were you and god I'm glad I am NOT...I would watch that bitch word." She spits and they women all scoffs. "So what do you black bitches want? Money? Clout? What is it?" 

Once Solar heard that she punched her girl in her mouth so hard two teeth leaked out her mouth. After that first punch it was a brawl in the small room. Blaze was punching and slicing at the same time while Solar pulled out a thin rope and choked a girl to death in the corner. Blaze sliced a girls throat causing her head to pop off.

One of the members growl out and launches herself at blaze. Solar sees it and shoots the girl in the back of her head. They finished up quickly with the group. The room was dead silent, you only heard slight panting. 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"Se-min, So-Young it's so nice to see you." Namjoon says and they both jump up. Triggered. "How the fuck did you get in here? GUARDS!" He began to yell out but no one came. "Ahh hehe, they're all dead. Now. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. Your choice." Namjoon says while pointing his gun at the man's face. Ten gracefully gets off the man's lap and goes to Namjoon's side as if he was a trophy wife.

"You bitch...I knew this day would come when you would betray me." Se-min says to the man. Ten laughs but doesn't say anything. Taeyong grabs cuffs out of his back pocket and ties the elder woman's hands together. "Wha— no! Taeyong! How dare you betray me you punk! You fucking brat!!" She screams and he pushes her towards Yoongi and he grabs her placing a bag over her head and walk out. 

Solar and blaze creeps up behind Se-min knocking him out and hog tying him as well as blind folding him. "Let's go." They gasoline the joint from head to toe. JB and Hanbin light matches and set them free. The building burned down with all the bodies of every member in the building. As they all drive off they heard a loud boom and bang.

"That was easier than I thought." Namjoon says. "Yeah too easy." Hoseok says. "Well I mean we all ran into problems. We had to kill Red velvet." Blaze says. "I mean everything was done how it needed to be." She continues. Namjoon nods but he couldn't shake this bad feeling he was having. 

One hour later, they pulled up to Addae's warehouse. They take the bodies into the building waiting for Addae to come down. "Finally...how did it go? Are you guys okay?" He asks and they all nod or hum. "Addae sir...I want to at least do the honors of mutilating one of them." Minhyuk steps up. "Me too." Wonho says. Along with Hyungwon and Kihyun. "So you guys want to kill them for me?" He says surprised.

"These motherfuckers sent the kite out to have my family murdered..they must go." Minhyuk says and Addae nods. "Okay...have fun but let the twins have her...Bangtan need revenge too. Namjoon, Yoongi, Hoseok. Follow me. We need to talk."

They head to Addae's office but before they enter they hear screams erupt from the bottom stairs. "Okay, I need legit partnership from you...I won't be living too much longer. I just found out that I have stage 4 leukemia." He says and we all gasp but Hoseok goes up to him hugging him. "Son...it's time you take over..don't you think? You're married to a princess...I need you to play your part and take over." He says to Hoseok.

"I think you should Hobi...for your family. Let's make it a partnership. You'll just be in charge of this unit of Bangtan..except for I won't be in charge it'll be you. We will answer to each other. It won't be one sided." Namjoon says and Hoseok stares at him with tears then he hugs his brothers. Before nodding. "Okay, I'll do it father..how long do you have?" He asks the man.

 

"90 days."


	14. Late Valentine’s Day special

Namjoon had a plan today, his plan was to go to work for a bit, have everyone hurry and do everything that was needed and they could all be home with their loved ones before the sun goes down. That WAS the plan, but now he's caught up with disposing a body and trying to keep the reservations for a new restaurant. Luna wasn't making it any easier neither. She was sending him Nudes and videos all day. "Fuck! This shit is starting to irritate me." He screams out.

"Brother just let me help, we both can get out of here if we work together." Hoseok says. "It's not this it's the fucking restaurant, they want to give up my table, saying that someone bought the whole restaurant for the night. Why the fuck didn't I think of that?" The younger yelled in frustration. "Why not take her to the place she's been wanting to go to, ummm it's called Kia's Chocolate bar or something like that? I heard it's really good. Take her there."

The lad made sense. Luna has been bugging him to take her to that restaurant for the last month. Namjoon pulls out his phone and calls the place. He spoke to the owner asking if he could rent it out for the night and that he would pay whatever price. The owner agrees and he screamed and jumped with joy. "I got it!!! Fuck YESSSS! Now let's get rid of this motherfucker." He grits.

He was done with business and was now on his way back to his old home to shower and get dressed. He got dressed into a fitted tux and slicked his hair back a little bit and put on his glasses. 

 

"Damn, she's gonna melt when she sees me." (Facts). Namjoon had already purchased Luna's favorite flowers which were Sunflowers, those have always been her favorite since he took her to a meadow in JeJu. He made sure everything was perfect before he texts his wife that he was on his way and he will be there in 45 minutes. 

To say the least Namjoon broke all traffic laws and didn't give a fuck. He have been wanting to do Valentine's Day with Luna since he met her, which was around the time of his birthday. He had the evening planned since their first date, he knew it would go well. 

It was now 5pm and he pulled up to their new shared home. He gets out with the flowers and was about to walk to the door but Luna walks out before him and heads straight to the truck.

 

"Fuck...damn. Hi baby." He says lost for words. She turns around with a with a smile. "Hi daddy." He opened the door for her and she gets into their shared vehicle. He gets in on the other side and they lean over to share a kiss that turned steamy. "If I didn't have plans for you...I would fuck you right here in our drive way." He says and she giggles then licks his bottom lip leaning back and buckling her seat.

Namjoon heads to the restaurant first, Luna had no idea that's where they were going until they pull up to it. "Oh my god really Joonie? You finally decided to bring me here?" He exclaims and he just smiles and show a dimple or two. "Baby I just wanted to wait for the right moment. I was going to take you but I wanted to on a special night." He lied. Namjoon knew damn well he hadn't thought of the restaurant but Luna didn't need to know that. 

They valet the truck both getting out and heading into the restaurant. "Reservations for Kim." He spoke and the waiter spoke. "Well sir, since you bought out the place you may sit wherever you like." Luna gasps when she heard the lad. She lightly hit Namjoon's arm and giggled. "You are something else." She speaks as she runs to a table in the center of the restaurant. It had a big roof window just like it did at their old home. 

"Ooh this is so beautiful daddy." She says as she looks around. "Not as beautiful as you." He say cheekily. She looks at him and blush while covering her face a little. "Do you know what you have a taste for baby?" He asked her and she nodded. "Mmm I'll do spicy tomato chickpea pasta, I'm guessing you're eating a steak?" She asked him. "You know baby, I love that you know me so well. It gets me all horny or what not." He says as he signals the waiter, he orders their food and ask for their best top shelf wine with fresh bread. 

Their meals came out within 45 minutes. They enjoyed the silence over dinner. Sharing giggles here and there as Luna stoke some of Namjoon's mash potatoes. The meal was incredible. "I wanna thank the Chef..isn't the owner the chef?" Namjoon asks Luna and she nods. He calls the waiter back over while pulling out a wad of cash for the waiters tip and also a thank you for the chef. 

After leaving they head to their hotel and checking in. They walk towards the elevators and head up to the top floor which was a penthouse suite. On the ride Luna started to feel all those cups of wine. She started to get handsy, she reach down to Namjoon crotch applying pressure to it. He groans as he looks down into her eyes. "We're all most there bunny, be patient." But drunk Luna doesn't hear commands. When Drunk Luna appears she wants it right then and there. 

"Daddy just let me suck you right here." She gets to her knees and unzips his trousers. He doesn't stop her. They weren't amateurs when it came to public exhibitions they actually fueled off of it. She takes Namjoon out of his pants since he wasn't wearing any boxer briefs. He was semi hard already but once she sucked him into her warm and wet mouth he it didn't take long for him to get brick.

"Mm you're so fucking bad Luna." He grunts as he bucks his hips. He looks up and they were three stops away from their suite. Suddenly Luna stops. She gets up and put him back into his pants fixes her hair and lipstick. "Oh? I see, I'm tearing your ass up tonight." The elevator dings and he slaps her ass really hard. "Walk." He says with a dark tone.

Luna walks out the elevator sexily and Namjoon's eyes were glued to her ass. The view of her walking in the sunflower petals and sweet lavender scented auras in the room, His dick was aching now dripping pre-cum at this point. He couldn't wait any longer he strips out of his clothes not even fully into the suite. By the time Luna turn around he's fully naked and scooping her up in his arms. She yelps our and then starts to laugh loudly. "Are you ass naked daddy?" She asked him still laughing.

"I can't wait much longer, you been fucking teasing me all day." He says while throwing her on the California king bed. "You've been sending nudes and selfies all day, you knew I was gonna go ape shit. And now I'm gonna show you, why it is that you shouldn't tease me." He says and his eyes were full of lust and so were hers. "Challenge accepted." She says.

He tear her dress off..she wasn't wearing much anyways. Her bare breast pops out as he rip her dress apart. He was growling the whole time. "Namjoon calm down baby..take your time." She says softly while rubbing the back of his head and neck. That soothes him but it made his dick jump up and down a few times. "Eat me please daddy. Fuckin want your mouth." 

When Namjoon heard the request he was more than happy to oblige. He opens her thighs and dives his head into her sweet pot. He reaches his hands in between her legs and spread her pussy lips with one hand while sticking his thumb inside of her. Her moans ranged throughout the suite. He sucked and licked all on her clitoris causing her to squirm on the bed. 

"Mm so sweet baby...can you suck daddy now?" He asks and she nods. He climbed on top of her and straddles her shoulders, his dick moves on her mouth slowly along with her tongue licking in and out of her mouth lathering up his tip. He then sticks his phallus deep into her mouth down her throat. She sucks him hard as he starts to buck his hips while grabbing the headboard. 

"Fuck baby...ah fuck.." he moans and she grabs his thighs and massages them. The sensation from the massage sends tingles through his body. His whole body started to heat up and he felt pressure in his abdomen. Before he came he pulled out causing her mouth to make a pop noise.

He gets off of her and kisses her thick mouth wildly as he runs his fingers through her long and thick hair. He caresses her breast and they both moan as they made out. Luna lifts her legs a little bit and that's all Namjoon needed as a invitation. He tried to enter her as fast as he could out of being thirsty but her honeypot wouldn't allow him to thrash into her. 

"Fuck...hehe..omg Luna how is this even possible? We have sex all the time and EVERY time it hard to enter you. Fuck I'm so blessed." He says while kissing her forehead and still entering in her slowly. Once inside Luna taps him to start moving. He thrust in and out at a steady pace. He was a moaning mess. He roars his him into her causing her to cry out.

"Shit Daddy..like that..ooh fuck!" She moaned and he groaned at how wet she was getting. She was soaked and he was beginning to lose control. He lifts her up and they latch on to each other. He was fucking her while he stood there and she throw her head back. He sucks on her neck lacing it with kissing and love bites. He started to spank her ass while he pump into her. That made her scratch his shoulder blades. 

"Mm daddy I'm gonna cum." She whispers. "No! Not yet..fuck not yet." He pulls out and walk over to the closet. He pulled out a bag and told her to put it on. "I wanted you to wear this but I mean now is perfect. But baby before you leave put this ring on for me." He handed her the cock ring and she tightened it and flicked a little switch and it vibrates a little. "I'll be right back daddy."

She wasn't gone 10 mins and she walks in with the black lace lingerie with red bottom stilettos. He turned the device off because he was about to cum. "Fuck..." He leans back. "Get up here and ride daddy yeah?" She does exactly that climbing on him and squatting on his fat cock. She didn't need any lubricant because she was soaking wet from see his dick red and throbbing.

As he enters her they both moan out. Namjoon grabs her ankles and calves to better position her as she began to bounce. He sat up a bit and buried his face into her breast while squeezing her oiled behind. Her gripping vagina squeezed him nice and tight. "Fuck Bunny...I'm about to cum." He gasp out and she moans louder bouncing harder. "Fuck! Smack my ass harder." and he did. He went for her neck and bit down on it so hard it almost drew blood. At the same time she dug her nails into his back.

From the painful sensation they both cum seeing nothing but stars. "Oh fuck! I love you." Namjoon says as he starts to make out with her still on top of him and he still inside of her. She moves up and down a few more times and he gets hard again. "Mmm fuck, baby you feel so good on my dick. Mm I love you, aah fuckin love you." He screamed out cumming again along with Luna. They were both so sensitive.

"Happy Valentine's Day Daddy. I love you." Luna says and he grunts and kisses her. "I have so much more planned for us tonight. Let's get cleaned up." 

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

 

Happy V day. Hope you all enjoy it. ♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️♥️


	15. Chapter 15

*Time Skip*

Hoseok has a lot on his fucking plate but I was gonna be there for my brother every step of the fucking way. For now we could all rest, we took out our biggest competition and also recruited and trained another subunit we named them TXT they were gonna be part of Hoseok's camp along with Ikon and NCT U. I was Surprised that NCT wanted to join us but when Taeyong revealed that they have experienced some horrid things and they don't know any other lifestyle I mean why not.

Jimin's Seventeen friends joined Hobi branch as well too. He now has a clan of Hybrids. Bangtan is unstoppable now. Luna and I along with our now 11month old son have been at so much peace and that felt good. Right now I was staring at my wife and son as they laid in our bed cuddled up together. They were so perfect. I went down to the kitchen to make something very simple. Eggs and toast.

I was taking classes from Seokjin, now that he's healed up a little bit, I manage to perfect eggs and toast without burning them both and the house. I hear little feet stomp across the floor while I'm in the kitchen. "Daaaadddyyy!" "Yes baby?" I yell back walking out of the kitchen. I see Han-Suk standing at the top of the stairs. I ran to him quickly and engulfed him into my arms.

"Ooh you're getting heavy Suk..are you hungry champ?" I asked him and he nods while rubbing his eyes. "Hungy Daddy." He says with his pacifier in his mouth. "Mmmm don't you want to throw that out? Aren't you daddy's big boy?" I asked just to see what he would say and he side eyes me. Damn he is his mother son. "I'm just playing son, stop looking at me like mommy does."

I sit him in his high chair and fix him a plate of eggs and toast. Serving him his breakfast I hurriedly fixed my plate as well and sit in front of him and we eat together. He devours his food and drink his pomegranate juice then burps himself. "Ooh such a man you are my son!" I say flexing my muscle and he mimics my actions.

We laugh and play while Luna was still sleeping, it was now in the afternoon and that worried me. "Come on let's go wake mommy hmm? Let's go see if she wants to eat." I say holding Hanie and walking up the stairs. "Mommy, it's time to wake up....Bunny? Here sit here Buppy." I put him on the bed. "Buuuunnyyy. Come on mama bear, it's time to get up and eat." 

I say and she groans. "I'm so tired Daddy, I just wanna sleep." She finally speaks. "Baby you have to eat though...if you don't you'll get sick." I say and she opens one eye then reaches out and touch Han-Suk's left foot. He crawled to her and laid on her head and face. "Mommy-y-y-y" he called. "Hmm." Was all she could say seeing as he was sprawled our on her face. 

"Hanie let's go get mommy some food okay? Then we can come back and feed her." I grab the lad off of his mother and headed down to the kitchen. "Mm how about peanut butter and jelly? You think she would like that?" I ask and Hanie shook his head no and hit my chest. "I guess not, okay well I guess we're going to go buy food." I scanned our clothes. All I had on was shorts and a T-shirt while Han-Suk only had on a thick onesie.

"Yeah this should be fine, it'll be our secret." I say while putting his gym shoes on over his onesie and i slid on some flip flops. Grabbing my phone, keys and wallet I headed out to the drive way with Hanie running in front of me to the car. "Slow down Sukie...are you driving?" I joke and he giggles. I open the door and place him in his seat locking him in then I get in the front myself.

We drive off to the nearest vegan breakfast place that preferably had a drive thru. Upon arrival I ordered her a simple egg white sandwich with a grapefruit juice and whole wheat toast. The girl at the window give me my food. "Here's your order sir. Btw are you single by any chance." She asks and I look at my ring then her. "Happily married. Thank you." I drive off leaving her looking stupid.

"Hanie how about we go visit Chan Chan while were this close hmm? Wanna see uncle Yoon,Chim, and Hoshi?" I ask. "Yes daddy, I dwo." We head over to their home and thankful they were there. We get out the car and I leave the food inside. Han is again running like always. "Boy...slow down you're gonna get hurt baby." But he doesn't listen, hardheaded like his mother.

He bangs on their door loudly and scream. "Uncle yooonnniiieeeee!!! I'm heeeee!" I smiled "Han-Suk shh..you're gonna get us out our before we can enter." I ring their bell and Yoongi opens the door. "NEPHEWWWWW, come here!" He scoops my son into his arms." Who's my favorite youngest nephew? Huh?" He tickles Hanie and the baby giggles.

"Wassup Joonie, how are you?" He asked while we hugged. "Mm I'm cool we were in the neighborhood from getting Luna some food, decided to drop by." Insay and he nods. "Where Chan Chan? And Chim?" I inquire. "Ah, they're in Kitten's play room with Hoshi supervising. Wanna go play Bubby? Chimmy got some new toys why don't you go take a look." Yoongi says while putting Han-Suk down, the lad took off running throughout the house. He was flying.

"That boy is rambunctious as fuck Namjoon what are you gonna do?" He jokes and I shake my head. "Send him over here or Hobi's place...which I'm scared of cause Hoseok's house doesn't Have order. He lets all of the kids do as they please." I say laughing and Yoongi laughs out as well. 

"Can I get you anything?" He asks and I deny the offer. "Naw I just miss being around everyone, I just wanted to be Kim Namjoon the husband and father before I have to be Kim Namjoon the Mufia Gang Boss." Yoongi spits out his water when I said that and started laughing hard while choking. "Shut the fuck up Namjoon! Oh my god. But I understand, it's just like I wanna be here for when Hoshi gives birth which is any day now and I would hate to miss that." He says and I nod.

My front pocket starts to ring and I check the id. "Speaking of no order, it's hobi. Hello?" "Brother! Let's get the kids together today and take them to the new park that's like 15 mins from all of our houses." He shouts in the phone. "Hobi stop yelling, aye..Hoseok wants to—." "No need, I heard his loud ass..let me get them dressed." "We will be there. See you."

I hang up and go into the play room to gather Han-Suk and take him to the truck to grab his car bag and change his clothes. "Ah shit the food, you want it Hanie? We're gonna have to buy mommy something else. Let me text her."

Me: Bunny, I'm taking Hanie to the park with the guys and their kids today, if you're still tired just rest as much as you can and I will see you when I return.. I love you my wife. 

 

Sending her a quick text along with a selfie of me and Hanie, I hurried up and packed him into the car grabbing the juice cup for him to drink while he eats his sandwich. Once he was done with everything I turn the engine over and drive off. Yoongi and I sped off to the new park that Hoseok was gushing about and soon as we pull up I see him waving his arms and shouting. "He must be in a great fucking mood, I love it." 

He runs to my truck and goes to the side Han-Suk is on and takes him out giving him unlimited kisses. I get out and walk around and see the twins running full speed to me. "Aigoo!!! Go-Yeon! Si-Hyukie!! You guys are so big!" I say while struggling to pick them up. They laugh and give me kisses on both of my cheeks. "Uncle joon look what daddy bought me." Yeonie says while showing me his airplane.

"I just had to, it screened Baby hope." Hoseok says and I rolled my eyes for the hundredth time today. We placed the children on the ground and they all run and play and I spot Tae Tae and jk. "Twins!" I shout and all of them look at me but only Tae and Kook run to me. "Daddy! Are we going home today?" Jk asks and I nod. "Yes so make sure you have everything because once we leave here we have to go home and take care of mommy." I tell them and they nod and run off.

I stand there and watch the guys all together, Jin and Shownu's newborn baby along with Wonho and his new girlfriend baby boy. We were all here having fun and enjoying each other. Like we used to before we became fathers. 

 

"SHIT! Grab the kids!!! SHIT WHERES NAMJOON?!!!" 

 

"SHIT!"

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Ending soon


	16. Chapter 16

"Appa, I brought your grandchild to see you. Say Hi Rosie." I heard my son say and I felt myself reaching out to the child but I couldn't touch her small chubby face. In fact, I couldn't move at all. My body felt like it was full of lead. Like I was tide together. "What is this? Where am I." It was pitch black...nothingness. Is this what the end look like? I thought.

"Joonie wake up!"

Joonie? Who is that? Who is that talking?

"NAMJOON!!!"

Who...who is that?

"Fuck! Where Han-Suk? I have all the kids except Hanie!"

Han-Suk? Sukie? My baby boy? Where is he?

"Fuck just pick up Namjoon, see if he's bleeding anywhere." "I don't see and wounds on his back. Let's flip him over. Oh thank fuck! Han-Suk was under him!"   
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻  
3rd pov

"Han-Suk baby are you okay?" "Nuh uh yoonie..I hurt." The child says as he gets up off the ground. Yoongi gathered the boy into his arms and they all run to their vehicles. Tae and Kook grab Namjoon and carry him to his the back of his truck. They sped off taking him to a private hospital. "Did you call Luna?" Yoongi asked Hoseok and he nodded. "She's on her way. Fuck who the fuck was that?" 

"I don't know Yoongi but that shit was a close fucking call. Our fucking children were there...these motherfuckers WANT to die." Hoseok says while driving the twins home. "I'm just glad Jimin and Hoshi wasn't there...that would've been a shit show." Yoongi says as they approach the his house. They dropped all the kids off to Jimin and Hoshi for safe keeping, while everyone else was at the hospital.

"Let's go see if our brother is okay."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

"You better not fucking die on me Namjoon, I fucking need you...your...your son needs you. Please baby, don't leave us." Luna whispers as she lie in the hospital bed with her husband. He's been in a coma since the events. The doctors think it's from the fear of Hanie being killed that made him collapse while shielding him.

They said he was the only way he could come out of it. It was nothing they could do. "Hey, how is he?" Solar ask and Luna looks up at her and instantly starts to cry. "Oh sweetie, I know baby I know, just let it out." Luna sobbed in her best friend's arms. She was a mess and everyone understood why. "I can't lose him Solar...he's all I have other than my son. My mother is living her own fucking life so her being here would be something new, she's not built for parenthood. I miss my father." Luna confesses.

"I wish he was still here, I need my father so much right now...I feel so small and useless, I don't know what to do? What do I do Solie?" Luna ask while looking up in her friends face. "Baby, you be here. Be his wife, stay by his side. You're all HE has, he doesn't have any living relatives other than you and Hanie, so stay strong for your man Luna." Solar says.

"You know." She sniffles. "I was going to tell him I'm pregnant on our anniversary, but now...now I can't." She began to cry again and Solar didn't know if she should cry or jump for joy. So she just held her. "I'm so sorry Luna, also congratulations. I'm gonna be an auntie again....I love you okay? No matter what. I love all of you. You're my first real friend here and I can't lose you. We're gonna get through this together."  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

.Time skip.

It's been two weeks since he's been in a coma and he's showed very little signs of waking up. He and Luna's anniversary was coming up and she had a small dinner planned for them in his room. "I'm gonna tell him today, hopefully that'll give him hope to wake up you know? I gotta try everything Yoongi." Luna says to her brother. "Fuck I need him so bad, I need him to wake up." Yoongi nods. "We all do, he's got an empire to live for."

"Speaking of...did you find out who shot at y'all?" Luna asks and Yoongi grunts and nod. "Yeah...it was one of Lee's men that we must have left slipping when we killed him in Busan." He says and she nod. "Just try to tie all loose ends before he wakes up please." She requests and he rubs her back. "I'll do whatever it takes sis, I'm gonna head out. You two have fun tonight." He says while kissing her on the cheek then leaving.

It was now 7:45pm and she was getting served the dinner Seokjin made. "Oh god this smells so good, the smell alone should wake him up." She says Jin made a huge steak for Namjoon along with his favorite sides. Luna wanted it to seem like a real date. "Okay love, I'm leaving now. Call me if anything changes." He says while kissing Namjoon's forehead. 

"Well Daddy, I am two months pregnant today." She finally say while squeezing his hand. "I wanted to watch your face when I told you that, I—." She pauses and looks over at Han-Suk sleeping on the couch in his room. "I am gonna need help with them Namjoon...so wake your ass up. Bunny needs you daddy." She says while laying one of his hands on her stomach as she kiss his lips. For a second she felt pressure push back from his lips and that made her jump. 

"Daddy?" She says and a smile creep up on his face as he opens his eyes. 

 

"Hi baby."


	17. Chapter 17

"Namjoon you son of a bitch! How long have you been up?" Luna whisper shouted at her husband while slapping his arm. He laughed at her while his eyes were in the shape of hearts. "Mm not long baby, like 7 hours." He said and she began to strike him again. "Why didn't you have them tell me?" She started to sob. 

He sat up and moved the tray from in front of him. "No, No bunny. Daddy's sorry it's not like that. I woke up this afternoon and I was in pain so they gave me a pain medication and I just went back to sleep, I'm sorry I should've said something baby. Forgive me." He says while kissing her cheek. 

She smiled at the kisses. "I'll forgive you...but did you hear anything I said?" She asks and she shakes his head no. "No I just felt you kissing me, I didn't hear anything at all." He says and she believed him. "Well you wanna tell me what you said baby?" He asks and she suddenly gets shy. 

"Well, I'm—." "Daddy?" Han-Suk woke up just in time. "Oh my boy! Come here handsome." He picked his son up and held him tight. "Is he okay? He wasn't harmed right? Oh my god I was worried sick. I can't believe I collapsed into a coma...this isn't good. Has the gang been up here yet?" He asked and she shakes her head yes. "They come tomorrow morning like usual. Just rest tonight though baby." She rubs his head.

Her face grew sad and happy. Namjoon notices. "What's the matter my Queen? Talk to daddy." He says while tapping the bed signaling her to sit next to him. "Well..." she hesitantly starts. "Spit it out Bunny." He grunts while squeezing her ass.

"Daddy, I'm pregnant." She finally says and his world instantly grew brighter. "What?" He says and she looks at him then grabs his hand. "Two months to be exact." She continues. His hands were sweaty and he started to tear up. Next thing you know he was full blown crying. "Daddy whas wong? Mommy whas wong wif Daddy?" Hanie asked his mother.

"I'm fine Hanie, daddy just heard some beautiful news." He tell his son as he pull his wife in for a kiss. His tears didn't stop he was so happy at the fact he was going to be a father again, that made him proud.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻  
The next day The Gang cane to visit him and everyone were either in tears or had smiles bigger than their faces. Everyone was so happy that their boss was still alive and breathing they didn't know what to do, none of them slept. They were awake for all those days that he was in a coma.

"Yoongi, tell me wassup? What's been going on on the outside?" Namjoon asks and Yoongi shook his head. "It's been too fucking quiet..I don't trust it." He says and Namjoon understood that, he also hated quietness. Maybe he wasn't used to the peace just yet.

"Don't miss a beat brother, I'll be out of this mother fucker and—." "AND BACK AT HOME WITH YOUR FAMILY." Luna yelled as she walked back into the room. "You're gonna slow down from this. Your family need you at home." She states. Namjoon sighs. "Luna ain't no way in hell I'm giving this up, I built this empire from the ground up, I am not letting it faultier. My brothers and I worked too hard." 

They stare at each other and Yoongi slips out of the intense room grabbing Han-Suk in the process. "So you won't slow down on this? You rather have this than us?" She starts and he groans. "Luna don't do that! You know good and well that you guys are more important! It's just that I can't leave my family hanging like that! I can do both!" He yelled.

"You wouldn't understand! I was raised in this shit, and I will die by this shit. I'm a monster Luna, this is the life I chose. I'll slow down but I won't stop, I owe Bangtan my life we made a blood pact." He says. "I need them like I need you, I need all of y'all together." He finishes.

Luna face was indeed irritated, she was livid at his choice of words. "I'll give you anything you want but please don't make me leave my brothers." He says and she shakes her head. "You choose, I'm taking a walk." She says leaving the room, leaving Namjoon in his thoughts. 

He heard the door open and in walks the gang. "What was that?" Yoongi says. "She wants me to quit being a gang boss. Can you believe that?" Namjoon chuckles. The whole Bangtan looked at each other before looking back at their brother. "Listen Namjoon, we understand that as your brothers we are important to you, but you wife and son are more important than us." Seokjin says.

Namjoon stares at all his friends. "What are you all saying?" He asks. "Just slow down, don't stop but just take more vacations you've done more than all of us except for Yoongi, it seems like you two love the blood and gore. Even still, just think about your woman and child." He finished.

Would Luna leave me for some shit like this? I can't have that. "Hand me my phone." I say and Taehyung does. I dial Luna to see where she was. We needed to talking this out, I can't lose neither of my families. I need it to be a balance somewhere. 

"Luna baby, where are you? Don't you think we have something to discuss? Come back." I say and she hangs up. Moments later she enters the room with a sleeping Han-Suk. "Give us a minute." I say and they room clears out. Seokjin was last to leave taking Han-Suk out of Luna's arms. "Come pick him up from my house, I'm leaving." He says and we both nod.

"Luna I know what I said was very selfish and bogus to say. I truly didn't mean it now it came out. It's just that you know they're all I have far as brothers. I guess it would be hard to give this life up. I really don't want to please let's work something out. I'll give you anything you want just let me be with my brothers." He begs.

Luna pauses for a while she was thinking it all over. "Namjoon you can still be in this business, you just have to make more time for us or I don't think I will be home when you get off, I'm so tired of hiding and running. I want to live under the same roof as you permanently, sell your other house...why do you even still have it? If the other members aren't sleeping there then why have it?" She questioned.

"The house is still there because that's the first home my father bought me. That is why." He says simple and plain. Luna's face cracks she completely forgot about that. "I'm sorry daddy, ugh I sound so heartless when it comes to this Shit. I guess it's my hormones." She says. 

"Luna please, do not blame this on hormones, I've been a bad husband baby and that isn't a secret. I'm always gone or coming home late, I can do way better and we both know it. So how about this, small business trips I'll send one of the guys but big business trips you and Han-Suk come with me? So that we'll still be together?"

Her eyes lit up, all Luna wanted was time. She just wanted to have more time with her husband. They've been having so many close calls with death that it was becoming a thing for them. 

"I would like that daddy."

🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

One more chap.


	18. Chapter 18

It had been six years since Luna and Namjoon been married. They had twin girls and Hanie was now in first grade. They lived a peaceful life even though they had more hiccups down the road. Solar's father's death hurt the gang pretty badly because he became someone very dear to them. 

Hoseok was now the leader of his gang officially. He and Solar had two more kids back to back, Yoongi laughed at that. He wasn't any better though. He, Jimin, and Hoshi had litters all over their new home. Jin and Shownu even adopted twin boys. Every gang member started a family with someone they were truly in love with.

The twins decided to go to school and enjoy being young men. From time to time they would often have threesomes with Blaze when her and Mark weren't dealing with each other. Blaze decided to keep all three men around until she found a new man she was interested in. Park Hyo Shin, they've been on and off for two years until he secretly proposed to her.

Namjoon was still head of the gang for three more years until he decided to have Yoongi Be co-leader. Luna was more than happy about that because that meant she would have her man home more often. "Mommy, Rosie ate my pecan pie!" Han-Suk yelled as he shoved his 4 year old sister down to the floor. Mia saw her older brother shoving her twin and she began to attack him.

The trio screamed and rolled on the carpet as the girl chewed on Hanie' ears and fingers. Namjoon ran into the dining room and grabbed the girls while Luna helped Han-Suk up off the floor. It's not like he couldn't fight it's just that the twins were trained but Tae and jk along with Yoongi. They were ROUGH. "What am I gonna do with you crazy girls?"

Namjoon smiles at them and they giggle out. "It's not funny, now apologize to Hanie now!" He ordered. "No! He pushed Rosie first appa I saw him!" Mia screamed as she glared at her big brother. Han-Suk stuck up his middle finger and licked his tongue out at her and she did the same thing back. The parents popped them both at the same time on their hands. "Who taught you that?!" Luna yelled but the children sat quiet.

"Answer your mother." Joonie barked causing the kids to jump in fear. He used his daddy voice and that's how they knew he meant business. "Yoongi." Han-Suk mumbles. "Speak up boy!" Namjoon yells. "Uncle Yoongi! I saw him do it to uncle Hoseok!" He yells back and began to cry. "Please don't whoop me mommy, I'm sorry." Luna rubs her sons head and kissed his noggin.

"That punishment is on your father tonight. Girls let's go, it's time for your punishment from me." She says to them and they followed her with sad droopy eyes. They hated their punishments Luna always made them read to her as punishment instead of whooping them, Namjoon was the stricter parent when it came to discipline and seeing how Hanie knew better he gets the harsher punishment.

"Kim Han-Suk...I'm disappointed in you. Fighting over cake? Are you serious?" "It was pie sir!" He raised his voice causing Namjoon to raise one eye brow. "Watch it Hanie...mind your tone." He wants him and Han-Suk hold his head up high just like Namjoon taught him. They stared at each other without even blinking. Namjoon was so proud of that. Hanie showed no weakness to a man.

"Instead of reading tonight, how about we do some training? Which uncle should I call?" He asks rhetorically as he pulled his phone out. "Mmmmm oh! I know' the line began to ring and a slightly older man answers. 'Namjoon! What can I do for you?" Seokjin asks as he answers the phone. "Han-Suk is indeed need of punishment, he did something Yoongi taught him. Are you busy?"

Jin chuckles and tell the man no and to send him over. Han-Suk absolutely hated going to Jin's place. Granted he loved his uncles but Jin always made him cook and not just small meals but buffets of food. "Pack up and let's go. Luna babe come kiss us goodbye, we're going for Han-Suk's punishment at Jin's!" He yelled and all the girls run downstairs. 

"See you baby boy, be good for Jin okay?" She says as she kisses her oldest child. "And hurry home daddy, okay?" She kisses Namjoon slips tenderly. He knew what that kiss meant. "I will baby." He says as he taps her bottom and he rubs the girls heads and walk out. "Bye Hanie! They said in unisons and he glared at them.   
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

Namjoon hurriedly drove back to his mansion to his wife and two daughters. He entered the home and ran up the stairs. Luna was on the bed reading Zane book with a glass of wine when joon walked in. He took his clothes off and slid into the bed. "Mm how long have the girls been asleep?" He asked while kissing her neck. He grabbed her book and read the title before sitting it down next to the wine glass.

"About 45 minutes...they weren't trying to surrender though." She says gasping a little bit because Namjoon was now playing with her bare and bald pussy. "Mm good, that means they won't wake up none tonight..let's have fun bunny." He says and she moans when he inserts two fingers into her. His breathe tickled her neck as his phallus got hard from her sounds and wetness.

"Daddy don't tease." She whined and he stopped his actions and sticks his finger in his mouth, tasting her. "Peaches like always baby." He husks as he climbs on top of her pulling her body down so she lays flat. He took her shirt off which was his and he examined her naked body. "God you're beautiful." He moaned. He freed himself from his boxers and leaned down to her.

"Did you take you pills any time this week?" He asked and she shook no. His face drops at the thought of now he has to wear a condom. "Just pull out." She says and he sucks his teeth. "I'm too clumsy for that." He says and she reached down and grabbed his shaft. She stroked him and he closed his eyes and moaned her name. She pulled him closer and forced him to enter her tight cream pie.

They moaned so loud not caring the girls were down the hall. Namjoon lift her thighs up and pounds into her thick body while squeezing her slightly pudgy stomach. Luna gained a few pounds after the twins and he loved every bit of it.  It was more for him to love on and that got him harder.

He pulled out and turned her over and reached over to grab some massage oil. He dripped it all over her now rounder behind and she made it clap a bit. His penis was now red and swollen from the excitement of being able to be behind all of that. "What you waiting for daddy?" She asks in a sexy tone and that made him go crazy.

He slides into her slowly before he began to pound into her vigorously. He lift his leg up and spreader her thick ass cheeks just to get deeper inside of her. The sensation of him going so deep made her arch her back even more. He fucked her so slow and hard that she came on his dick twice.

"Daddy cum in me." She requests and he moans and speeds up the process before cumming inside of her with a huge load of semen. Namjoon yelled out soon as he came, that feeling felt so good to go inside of her bare and raw that he install cums now a days.

He pulls out and lay next to her and closes his eyes. "Shit..I'm tired I feel old." He's says and she rolls her eyes. "You're younger than me now so shut up." They both shared a laugh as they cuddled into the mattress dozing off.

"I love you Bunny." 

"I love you too Joonie.  
🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻🌻

The end


End file.
